on my own
by kie-chan214
Summary: this is my first chapter story and fallen story. cam's pov. what happens when the demon gets what he wants. please review, i wont update until i get 5 review in thanks to reflection-image
1. no, you can't do this

A/N: first fallen fanfic, please be nice,

Cam and Lucy paring don't like don't read.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Cams pov

Lucy, nothing could be more perfect, when she smiles I could almost feel heaven reach it's bright trembling hands out to pull me in.

But when she is with _him_

When she's with Daniel, I can feel it, the rage and possession and greed that took over me.

When he was near her, I wanted to drag her away and kiss her senseless, until she remembered who she belonged to.

But then I would stop, because I knew, she will never be mine.

She will always belong to _him _because he was the prissy little middling he is. And I was under that, under them because I wanted to feel like part of something and because of the need to be in the crowd, I was now left out of the crowd I had left behind.

I was an idiot.

But I won't give up hope because something is different this time. I can feel it, this time she is different to all those other times, she feels closer to me than him. She might be mine this time, instead of his and dying, she could be mine and live.

I felt hope. More hope than ever, I was happy at the thought, not happy at the thought of winning or of lust or for my success. I felt happy that I might be able to cause life instead of death. That might bring her life than watch her die because of someone else's mistake. To cause the happiness of others, than t o take theirs so I can have my own.

_Yo look sharp here she comes_ I prep my self

"cam" she said as she walked up to me

Instead of my usual smirk, I smiled a true smile "hey Lucy, did ya miss me?" I ask hoping for a 'yes'

"cam,' she said seriously, I lost the smile 'Daniel told me everything, you, you're a demon aren't you?" I didn't want to look at her, so I averted my eyes to the ground.

"you're the devils lapdog, one of his personal slaves ' she looked like she was going vomit ' and to think, I was going to choose you over Daniel"

The hope I had sprung to life my cold frozen heart pounded to life with great joy and love.

"you have lied, you have cheated, I'm disappointed, I've had enough, you're a disgrace to the angels, you're a disgrace of a friend, I can't believe I had to hear it from Daniel. Enough, no more" she raged

My hope deflated almost as soon as she started now it was gone, _no more_, she says, _enough_, she says, what about me do I get a say?

"I choose Daniel"

Screw hope, fuck you all, death be wished on all those who have love, may you all suffer eternality as I do.

Calm down, calm down, you don't mean that ,you know you don't

_Yes you do,_ who are you?,_ I am you, _no I am me you are something else,_ I am the you that gives in to the desire _yeah well I hope you burn in hell, _don't you remember we already do, _yeah well at least I can…

I'm so pathetic that I'm arguing with my self

"goodbye cam,' she turned away ' I hope you enjoy your long lasting life in hell" an she left

I stood there as I watched her receding form

_She doesn't love you, you should kill them all, allow them to suffer as we suffer, allow them to die as we die inside, and we will laugh as we watch their souls wither in agonising pain whilst they slowly burn in the fiery depths of hell._

My inner cackled like a maniac, but the bad thing was I agreed with it, why must I suffer alone when I can have people suffer with me and never be alone again.

Never alone, I thought to myself, is the same as always alone if not in the company of those you love and in turn love you

Alas, for no-one shall ever love me. I am to forever and always witness the one I love be punished for the crime the one whom I hate most

Like god with Adam and eve, he witnessed eve's punishment for Adams crime and when he tried to fix it was too late. He must always think of how Adam ate the apple and eve took a small bite, only to get punished to atone for Adams mistake. Over and over I must watch as Daniel eats apple after apple to be free and Lucy take a small bite and be killed, while I sit on the side lines to be starved of the love that they share love but this time is different I can feel it she is closer to me. This time she could be mine, that is what say every time she comes back, but this time it's true, she might actually live rather than to die with Daniel she may live with me.

Pathetic…

I am trapped in a never ending spiral, not only watching her die, but also be stuck in rapture of loving her, I am forced to suffer in anguish and hope, but knowing that she will never love me back.

I know what I must do.

Like Lucy said 'no more' 'enough'

Now I shall suffer no more.

'Lucy next we meet, may I be worthy of your love'

I stand alone outside of the church, in front of the large stain glass window, what most don't know is that It is quite simple to get into hell is to offer your blood, say a few simple lines and step through the stain glass window.

So I stood there as I cut across my hand, grinning as the warm liquid pools in the centre of my hand and the warmth it leaves as it spills over the edge. My inner demon jumps up and down in giddy excitement at the thought of being reunited with our home.

"_I demand entry through the door to immortal suffering._

_To return to my great and powerful master Ipos (1), _

_The prince of the 5__th__ gate of hell_

_To deny me access is to deny my masters _

_Conference, _

_By my power and pride_

_I will not be denied"_

The glass jutted out in an icy embrace as I except the inviting feeling of home, I feel the warmth of the bright torches touch my cheek and I open my eyes to see the lush and expensive interior of my master's chambers

"dear follower,' I heard a voice behind me as I turn to see my master 'you rarely visit to what do I owe the gift of you presence"

I bow "master, I wish to seek the company of our great father" I say bowing lower _peh once great father we could so smash him._

"Why?" my master asked suspicious of my request

"I have a request I wish to be fulfilled" I bow deeper

"if you even try to betray me I'll-"

I cut him off before he could finish his threat "sir, I have never betrayed you, why would I start now when I have taken my time to ask you permission, so please sir grant me this request"

"You really want this don't you? You usually just get sick of me and leave, so I give you my permission" he smiled

I left

In the 7th ring of hell (2) I was f**king freezing, bloody hell I like it were its warm so I would like to leave a soon as possible. I walk into the dark room it is outlined in a red glow.(for all otakus picture Naruto's nine-tail's holding cell).

"my child,' boomed a voice from the back corner of the room the tone practically oozed authority and suggested that you must_ obey me or else_. I turned and I saw a man, just a man no more no less "why are you here"  
"father, I wish to request something" I bow

"ah, and what might that be?" he asked clearly intrigued

"I wish for you to erase my memories" I say with my body still in it's respectful position

"hmm, you're a strange one, polite, respectful and obeys the rules" he grinned " If I didn't know better I would have guessed you were an angel, but I am your creator"

"sir, I wish to have my memories erased so that I may live life as a mortal"

"but, may I ask, why not just wish for mortality" he raised a brow

"I just want to forget-" I was cut off

"you want to forget but if you die in the mortal world you will just come back here with all powers and memories" he chuckled "you are a truly deceitful demon, a liar, you are good at this, getting what you want"

My jaw clenched " sir, can you fufill my request" I bow deeper to keep the anger on my face showing

"yes but in turn you must do something for me, I wish for you to torture and kill 5 humans and bring their souls back here to me"

"yes sir"

I was back In the churches garden, I lay down and close my eyes

May tomorrows sun's rays be darker than todays, for I now walk alone

Good bye and good night Lucy

And I drifted into sleep as I thought of what I must do tomorrow

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

a/n: sorry, I know it sucked, I wrote it last night but when I woke up the story was gone and I completely forgot what I wrote. Please review

I need 5 or I won't update again

In thanks to reflection-images


	2. kill one: mr rodgers

A/n: next chapter, this is his first kill. I hope you will review please enjoy

ps. the church looks like this: it is like a colourful serenity garden, green grass all over the ground except a thin path of light grey rocks that leads from the small metal gate to the door, five little round hedges 2 on the left 3 on the right and last a sakura tree (cherry blossom tree) in the centre of the path which opens up and around the tree sort of like this (=O=). The pastel pink petals litter the ground in a nice show of colour. The church is like a cube with a smaller cube on top of it (made out of marble); the smaller one holds the bell. Last is the outer wall, connects to the walls of the church making a long rectangle of beautiful white marble.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I woke to the chiming of the church bells, I watch as the bids in a nearby tree fly away startled by the loud and annoying noise. I opened my eyes and for the first time in forever, I noticed that the bright rays of sun contrast beautifully with the shadows on the white marble wall and the beautiful pastel pink petals of the large tree. I couldn't breathe, for almost one hundred years i have completely ignored the beauty of this. But now I have something to do.

As I reach up I realise while looking at the scenery I had stated to cry. The tears just won't stop. It hurt to think that I am being denied all this, but soon I can look at it and not feel regret or remorse. With that thought I set out to do my mission.

"Hello there, stranger' slurred one of the sluts smoking outside of the pub 'wanna see what ad older woman can do with her hands"

"No, thank you,' I bow to be 'polite' 'I just need to find somebody"

"I could be that someone, hell I'd be anyone you want if you show us what you got" one of them gestured to my 'Groin area'.

I push through them and the first to talk to me said something along the lines of 'fudging little turd bag' or 'fucking little shit bag' which ever you prefer.

I look around and all I sense is depression and anger. Two emotions that aren't good to pair together with a demon in the room. So I tried to concentrate on the ones that have bad intentions. I zoomed in on one that had a huge aura of a grey that was almost black. Only a demons aura is black and they have to be over 3000 years old to get it fully black and he has achieved it in 25 human years.

"Hey baby,' the man leaned across the table towards a young girl who was getting another drink 'you wanna come with me, I can show you a good time"

"Ew, your like three thousand years old,' she scoffed 'I take my chances with people born this century, thanks"

"You're making a big mistake" he said as he grabbed her arm.

She struggled to get out of his hold, his grip just tightened.

"You don't want to make me mad" he pulled her around the back.

I followed him.

And I watched.

"You little bitch you think you can deny me what I want, if you deny I will just take it forcefully" he licked up the side of her face. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she tried not to give her attacker the pleasure of seeing her scream for him.

"I'll show you what you have denied and so much more" he tore of her shirt, and she started to sob. Me? I just stood there watching the show, enjoying the aura of pain and misery the young girl was giving off.

The rapist stuck his hands under the girl's pants. And for some fucked up reason I had a hard-on.

God, I'm so fucked up, this is why Lucy didn't want me. Okay bad thoughts, bad thoughts, how can I get rid of this inconspicuous. Hmm, I got it.

_Old fat man eating hot dog in slow motion._

HELP HELP, bad mental images bad mental images!

_Mind fucked (raises hands to notify explosion) it worked didn't it?_

It did. Thanks, sort of.

The man pulled out his fingers and licked them. I continuously thought of the fat man. The man proceeded to take off his pants and hers at the same time and slide his dick inside her. Her screams filled the air and of course no-one noticed this. He continued until he was finished and left the girl there to wallow in self-pity.

"Hey man,' I yelled at the guy 'let me buy you a drink"

"No thanks mate" the man replied

"But like you I don't lie to be denied anything" I say and the man turned towards me.

"'Kay then nothin' wrong with accepting a free drink" he followed me back into the bar.

"Order whatever you like" I gesture to the list of drinks above the bar tender

"The strongest thing you've got" he said

"Just water for me" I wave away the alcoholic beverage

"Just a water boy, you just bought me an expensive drink and you order water?" he shook his head like I was crazy or something.

"Hey can we take that to go" I yell to the bartender

"Sure thing mate" he put up his thumb to indicate a yes

"So where we going" the tall man asks

"What's your name" I ask him, it's not traditional to get to know you prey but I can't just call him 'that guy'

"You can just call me mister rogers" he offered his hand to take and I took it.

The child's show host who was thought to be a paedophile, very subtle man.

"Nice, I'm Danny" if he won't say his name I won't say mine either

I start to leave and he follows me out.

When we reach the ally I knock him unconscious.

-Time skip-

(They are at an old warehouse, road is gravel and it is just of the edge of a small forest)

We he finally came to, I had chained him to a pole.

"What the hell is this fuckery" he shouted at me

"shut up" I back handed him across the face

He spat up blood and coughed a few times

"You're being punished for all your sins" I say

I dragged his body over the jagged ground the rocks as he twisted and squirmed trying to escape, or at least stop the pain. Knowing this guy's once cocky demeanor had been reduced into nothing more than the pathetic being squirming beneath me made me feel great pride.

Okay time to torture.

I chained him to the tree, and grabbed my bag. I pulled out my first choice of weapon.

Pliers

I walk towards him slowly, his eyes portray that of absolute and utter fear, and I was loving it. I forced his mouth opened and whispered "Hm, I wonder which tooth to pull first, maybe the molars, nah" I said as I tapped his back teeth.

"The incisors, nope" I grinned "definitely the canines"

Saying that I opened the pliers, locked in on my target and ripped.

I was showered in a gooey and warm crimson liquid. It was beautiful.

His gurgle scream told me he was beginning to drown in his own blood. I hunched him over so the blood would pour out of his mouth.

"Now, now' I purred 'you can't die yet, I need you to suffer" I heard him whimper

_Amazing, truly amazing, I didn't think you had it in you, but now I think I will just watch and enjoy the show._

I ignored the voice and continued my work, I put the pliers in his mouth and positioned them at the next canine, I pulled, I heard a slight rip but the tooth would move no further.

"Ahh, ah, ahhh" his scream was like the most pleasurable sound I have ever heard.

And the blood, oh the blood, it was tantalising. I could picture it all.

The rivers flowing with it, just like the waterfall currently pouring from his unworthy mouth.

I pulled his teeth one by one, hearing his scream echoing in the abandoned car park, all the while thinking of how only an hour ago, I had saw this man rape a girl and leave he there alone and horrified. Only an hour and I had reduced him to this quivering mass that is now just a waste of space on this pitiful planet.

As I thought that I started to laugh and I laughed hard.

Once all his teeth were gone I went to my bag and got out the knife and began the second act.

Slice

Slice

Slice

By the time I finished with the knife his tongue and a few of his fingers were gone. And I know what you're thinking, why didn't he die of blood loss, well even if you weren't thinking it too bad.

It's a neat demon trick, I could torture him for all eternity and he wouldn't die unless I want him to.

"Do you want to die?" I asked as I scraped the knife along his jaw line allowing blood to rise.

He whimpered in agreement.

"What was that?" he just gave me the same pathetic whimper

"I want you to answer me fucker" I whisper harshly

"please,' he sobbed 'please kill me, I beg of you"

"Your master is pleased"

"Yes master" I started to laugh because when he talks, due to no tongue, it comes out as a mumble but I could still understand him.

"Good"

As I reached around and snapped his neck, his soul arouse from his body, it looked almost purple, the colour of fear, heh compared to the black it used to be, it is an elusive shadow of its former self.

I grabbed the soul and dumped the body just inside the forest.

Okay time to speed dial the door to the devil.

The easier way to reach the devil, the only problem, you need his permission.

I went to the closest window. I fogged it up.

I spoke the words as I wrote the numbers

"42-42-564 the number you call to knock on the devils door" I repeat as I watch my reflection be distorted.

"Yo, sup, im kind of busy right now- oh it's you, you got that first soul?" the devil asked intrigued by my bloody appearance.

"Yup" I held up the soul

"Oh, that souls kind of weak, let's take a look at what it looked like before the torture" and at the click of a remote I saw everything I had done tonight in short flashes. I saw what my face held; it held the potential to be the most powerful demon in hell. Almost completely animalistic features.

The devil reached through the glass and took the soul, he opened a cupboard and pinned it to the wall filled with other tortured souls

"Wonderful absolutely wonderful, next I would like you to kill a hobo" he said grinning

"Why a hobo?" I ask completely confused

"well, a hobo has so many infortunes I would like to see how you will handle it" and at the snap of his fingers the glass rippled and changed back so I only saw my reflection, the afterglow of killing had finally wore off and I was completely ashamed of how easily I had tortured that guy without remorse, just like breathing. It was as easy as breathing.

I need sleep if I want to kill and torture a soul that has nothing to lose.

A/n: like/don't like? Should I continue?

Thanks for the reviews and I hope to update again soon

Please review

Might update next month, if I don't pm me and you know, yell, complain, and threaten


	3. kill 2: kiesha the werewolf witch hobo?

A/n: sup; congratulate me I made it over 3,000 words yay, so here is the story...

I woke up on the side of the street. I was surrounded by rats. It sort of looked like a rundown alleyway

Cool.

Time to go kill and torture and what not

What was I supposed to kill again?

_The hobo, moron_

Oh shut up I knew that.

Well this seems like the best place to start.

Hmm, the hobo with the strongest soul would have to be…

My eyes roamed the ally

That one…

Well the only hobo here was her…

I stared at the hobo; she was kind of tall, dark skin, mid-twenties, long dark brown coat going down to the back of her knees, faded blue jeans, a red tee, a bandana around her head and little dangly accessories all over the place. Black shin boots, short mahogany red hair in a messed up fashion, dark brown eyes.

She kinda looked like a dirty pirate.

I walked up to her

"Hello there, you do realise this is no place for a pretty lady such as yourself?" I asked trying to charm her in to coming with me.

Her soul is different to any other I've seen in almost a hundred years. It was as huge as that of an arrogant king, maybe even bigger. Its diameter could possibly fit ten people in it, and was as tall as the diameter. The colour, it wasn't like the other, who had a soul the same size as any other human but was dark and twisted as hell, like her hair it was a dark red and it flowed like fire, flickering in the moon light. The black one, Mr Rogers soul, had a 'stay-away-or-prepare-to be-hurt' feeling about it, while hers had an 'I'm- cool-but you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me' type of thing going on.

"What do you want pretty boy, I don't have time to play date with you, so either you tell me something worthwhile or beat it" she said calmly and harshly. Unlike Mr Rogers, she acted like a high demon, like my master, Ipos. Her stance, the way she speaks with high authority, she doesn't seem like a hobo at all.

I don't like this feeling, I feel…, I don't know what it is, it's like something just dropped my stomach, I don't want to talk to her anymore. I want to get up and leave, move as far away from her as possible.

Is it… am i… can it be… I am feeling fear.

Sure I have worried. Like I worry something will screw up, I worry that Lucy will continuously die, but fear.

Never

And I don't want to ever feel it again.

"You know it's not nice to treat guests that way" he tutted her.

"You know what? I don't fucking give a shit" she hissed "this is your last chance fool get out of my site"

I was about to cower away from her. What am I reduced to and she is just asking me to leave her alone. But I have to finish this.

I look up into her eyes and I swear they just flashed a golden yellowy colour.

"You should really go find yourself a house" and a knife flashed passed my face hitting the wall behind me, I feel a drop of blood well in my ear.

"Did you not listen, I want you to leave" she sighed "alas I will show you out myself"

She pulled a knife out of nowhere and lunged at me, I had no time to register it so she caught me in the stomach, my blood didn't shower over the alleyway, it just dribbled down my body and on to the ground.

It hurts…

It really hurts…

This is the pain of an injury…

I've seen the pain, I've inflicted the pain, I've felt the pain of loss, they hurt and some say physical pain is nothing to emotional pain.

But this is unbearable; no one has ever been able to hit me.

.

.

Slice…

.

.

Again…

I have to pay attention or she'll kill me.

She aimed a precise jab at my neck but at the last second I deflected it and knocked the knife out of her hand. That would have killed me; I now have two cuts, one straight in my stomach and the other across my chest. I concentrated trying to clot up the blood around the wound to stop the bleeding.

During my concentration I didn't notice her stomp her foot. A blade popped out at the front of her shoe and when I finally clotted the blood she sent the blade into my shin.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" it hurts it really hurts

1

She pulled out a knife and slice my arms.

_Dude if you don't do something soon, I will take over and kill her myself._

2

She punched me on the cut in the stomach

_Do something_

3

I block an attack to my right arm but she counters with another punch to the gut

_Make her stop_

4

I aimed a weak attack at her head but she blocked and hit my stomach again

_She's winning, she just human you can beat her_

5

Everything was a blur, she's too fast, I can't win

_Don't give up_

6

She hit the back of my neck and I hunched over in pain, I can't move

_Move_

7

I can't…

_MOVE!_

.

.

.

.

She swung at my head, I blocked.

She brought another knife, before she got to use it; I grabbed it from her hand.

She went to punch my stomach and I slit her wrist.

My moves, I feel like she's doing things in slow motion. When did I get this power, where did it come from?

_Hello, you remember me, yeah that's right, I got a bitch load of power, and what did you do the past two chapters? You ignored my awesomeness._

Well then why didn't you do anything when she was beating the shit outta me?!

_Well some thanks I get, your body was to powerful, your urge to protect Lucy locks the real demon in you and keeps it at bay._

Oh, that makes sen- whoah wait, what do you mean chapters?

_Aw shit, kie- chans gonna kill me_

Why are you all scared, you're awesomely powerful?

_Well, let me put it this way, the devils version of a 'fun afternoon' makes your version of torture look like a freaking kid's tea party, while kie-chans idea of a fun after noon makes the devil shit himself_

I shivered at the thought of the devil finding me, but Fred, yes I named the possible brain tumour Fred, has opened my eyes to the real cause of fear, and what the hell is a chapter?!

I decide to pay attention to my fight, she was just staring at me, the wound on her wrist has disappeared, she was looking me right in the eye.

"Your eyes, they are black" she gasped

Ah yes, the black eyes completely back from the pupil the whites, it means I have gone full demon

"Do I frighten you?" I took a step forward, but she did not react the way I had hoped, she smirked.

"accoutre' (is that right) it makes this ten times easier" she laughed "soul release"

Her soul was as big as a house and it was scary as shit. She is not human after all, sneaky little bitch is a demon hunting witch (lol, it rhymes)

Wait…

Her eye changed too, with a witch you soul changes, but with a werewolf your eye change. They were now a bright flowing yellow from the iris to the whites. No wonder she's fast and strong.

Her clothes have changed too, her long blue jeans are now khaki pants, her red shirt is now black, her bandana is around her wrist, her cloak is now a blue unzipped jacket and she has no shoes.

"Here I am, thinking you're just a stupid human but now you show your true colours" she raised her hand and chanted "wolf bite, wolf bite: howling moon spell"

The shadows are surrounding me, her spell manipulates the shadows, they move like the waves controlled by the moon, she clenched her fist, the shadows came up and cut me, I was now covered in cuts and blood.

I took a step closer and lunged

"wolf bite, wolf bite: clawing rock canon" a blinding light emanated from her hand and molten lava flew at me, I jumped out of the way and it just missed me, but still just from the heat of the lava the skin in my right arm started to burn and flake away

"wolf bite wolf bite: screaming wind strike" the wind around me whizzed so fast that it made the most high pitch horrible sound I had ever heard (just imagine nails down the chalkboard put tough ten amplifiers turned up full volume) it made my ears bleed.

"Now I will kill you" her finger nails elongated as she raised her hand to slice my neck, at that moment I grabbed her hands and chanted

"Our Father who art in heaven;

Hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come.

Thy will be done on earth, as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread.

And forgive us our trespasses

As we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation:

But deliver us from evil."

She instantly slumped in my arms. The prayer 'our father' said by a demon will instantly knock out the thing you are holding.

-Time skip-

She awoke in a dusty old basement.

"What is this fuckery?" she yelled

Is that some sort of new code for I'm about to be tortured or something.

Backhand.

"You know, I don't like hitting girls, especially someone of your age" I sighed

"How old do you think I am?" she asked not effected by my slap a all

"Twenty to twenty one" I guessed, she chuckled

"Hold on to something because I, pretty boy, am only fourteen"

Shit faced

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes, I'm sure"

"You're twenty one"  
"I'm fourteen"

"You're twenty one"

"I'm fourteen"

"You're twenty one"

"I'm fourteen"

"You're twenty one"

"I'm fourteen"

"You're twenty one"

"I'm fourteen"

"Listen someone's been lying to you… because you're twenty one"

"What are you smoking?"

"Nothing"

"Oh, I think you're smoking something cause it seems like you can't tell up from blue"

"Okay, whatever, I will now torture you"

"sure"

She sat there like it was normal for some-one to do this to her. Her eyes feel like they're burning holes in my back. Her golden yellow eyes are so intriguing, such a strange colour. She is a demon hunting werewolf witch hobo at only the age fourteen with features that portray knowledge of every bad thing in this world.

I prepped my torture; I'm kind of tired from the fight so I'm being lazy.

"So miss 'I'm fourteen', what is your name?" I ask I like to at least know my victims name.

"I, pretty boy, am Kiesha Fay" she answered (you say it like this 'kai-E-sha')

"My name is cam" I strangely trust this girl, she may be a, pretty much assassin trained to lie, I knew she didn't lie unless it was necessary for her protection

"'kay pretty boy" she nodded

She sits there so casually, it makes me feel guilty, I am sad, this girl is fourteen, she has probably lived on the street her whole life, and she sits in the face of death unafraid.

She reminded me of a story I had once heard from a preacher, a follower of god.

_Flashback_

_I sat at a school I was told to enrol in all the students waited and waited for something to happen, and then a young lady came on stage, dark skin, she was telling us about death in the assembly:_

" _see, when I was young, around fourteen- fifteen, one of my friends found out that she was fighting cancer, we would all pray for her, the doctors told her she would die by the end of the year"_

_This story- why was she telling us this? So we feel bad for people who die of a terminal illness? Sure it's bad but at least she will know what to expect_

" _everyone gave up hope, but she kept fighting and fighting, one year later, the doctors said you're not going to make it, but fought on, two years later, you're not going to make it they said, but she kept going and going, ten years later, they said 'miss you are truly amazing there must be an angel with you because it seems like god knows it's not your time yet, you are truly amazing' and do you know what she did, she cried with a huge grin on her face because she fought on, she fought on because she felt she had a reason to stay, she cried and said 'thank you, for you have given me your hope and that is all I ask of you, to believe in me' the next day I was at school, in my usual math class when the principal pulled me out and told me something I didn't want to hear." _

_I leaned forward on my chair, the story is interesting, I think I will listen to hear the end_

"_I ran to the hospital to see my friends whole family crying, I walk into the room and saw my friend with a smile on her face just like always the only difference was, the line on the heart rate machine was flat and the only sound in the room was the loud and long 'beep' that signalled that she won't wake up. The next week was the funeral. We all sat there heads down, silent tears run down our faces, and at the end when they started to bury the tomb something just snapped inside her father. He ran to the grave as if trying to join his daughter in death, it took many people to hold him back and when the grave was completely covered he stopped struggling and crawled to the tomb stone, banging his fist on the ground screaming 'my bay, my baby' then it started to rain but he sat there screaming 'my baby, my baby'"_

_At this point the preacher started to cry as did many of the students_

"_and I thought to myself, if this is just a birth father, imagine how our father, how god feels when we choose the devil and lock him out, imagine him banging on that locked door, tears pouring down his face as he screams 'my baby, my baby', the pain etched onto his face as he screams for us to come back to him 'my baby my baby'. How would you feel if someone you love left you, willingly or not?"_

_And she left; I turned to see the whole school students, teachers, principal, everyone crying. And at last I realised that i too had tears falling down my face_

_End flashback_

I turned with two pencil sized steel poles in my hands. I turned to look at her. She reminded me so much of Lucy; she never got a choice in her destiny, as well as that girl. No choice, there is only one difference, and that is why Kiesha is so much worse than them.

"Why are you crying, pretty boy?" I look at her, to see her, she was crying too.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, her face looks so much younger when she cries, more her age.

"Did you know I can read minds?" she smirked but it came out as a sob "I don't want you to feel sorry for me… I don't want anyone to feel sorry for me, but i don't think anyone will even remember me"

The difference is, Lucy and the other girl have someone to cry for them, but who will cry for her.

"I'm so sorry" I say my voice cracking as I said it.

I shoved the poles into her legs she doesn't even flinch.

"I'm so sorry" I attach jumper cables to the ends of the poles.

"It's okay, you know you ask yourself who will cry for me, but you are the one who is crying for me" she smiles "I just hope my soul is worth the deal, I am one of the last werewolf or witch left."

I walk to the power switch and grabbed the switch.

"you know," she smiled laughing, with tears of pain, though she tried not to show it "I have the perfect quote for you, it goes like this

'no man chooses evil because its evil, he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seek'

don't you agree, pretty boy?"

"Any last words?" I ask hiding the pain in my voice

"Good bye…"

"…Cam"

I pull the switch and watch her body burn and twitch as electric bolts run up and through her body, the light above my head flickered.

I flip it off, her soul still her flaming red self but the size of a human head now.

"I'm sorry"

_You know man, I'm an inner demon of a demon and I still feel bad about killing her, she wasn't supposed to die like this_

I know

I was now outside with her soul in my hand. I felt I big gust of wind from behind.

I turned to see a man, like any other man. His face covered with tears and pain.

"My baby, my baby" he cried

"I'm sorry, you can't have her"

"I want both of you" he held out his hand for me to take "please, you can come with me"

"No" I turned away, closing that door

I felt all light leave the alley way, the only sound was the whisper of "my babies, my children, I wish you happiness."

42-42-564

"Yo, hey cam got that next soul, man you look like crap" the devil rushes as he grabs Kiesha's soul, but I am reluctant to let go.

"give me the soul cam" he snatched her away from me, I have never felt so empty, I've lost Lucy and Kiesha was the closest thing I had to a friend, even if she beat me up, she was the first person I was able to enjoy myself with.

He watched a rerun of the fight, torture and he saw me with god.

"well done, cam you did very well considering the type of soul she had, you even met god and came back here as dark as ever." He smiled, but I wasn't really listening

_Come on, we can't let this hold us back, I mean you back_

"The next person I want you to kill, is a famous millionaire, her name is Emma Lauren, be sure to get her money alone"

"Yes sir" I say

The window turned back and in my reflection I saw deep sadness and pain. I walk into the building and down the staircase, I grabbed her body and left.

-Time skip-

I stood in front of a tomb stone with a big bonfire up next to it. I buried her body and built a fire to remember her soul, my tears ran free.

Why would god still want me, he should be discussed with me. Why can't I be a good little boy? But I don't want to be an angel, I want to forget everything.

"Good bye Kiesha" I said as I fell asleep on her grave tears still running free.

A/N: I realise this is a little sad. I actually watched a preacher speak of her friends. Oh and I would like to announce that I am the hobo Kiesha Fay. The next torture victim Emma Lauren and Maddie Alice is my friend, they also another writer, if you can guess who one of them are before I update, I will write a short story for you.

I hope to update again soon


	4. kill 3: emma and maddie, do i know you?

a/n: yo, sorry for the wait and I shall keep you waiting no longer

oh and I almost forgot, this is the very next day

I woke up lying on Kiesha's grave; the fire had burnt out and was now a pile of grey ash blowing away in the wind that could not touch her before I was finished with her. My eyes are sore and red. I was crying in my sleep I walk away from the grave reluctantly. I see my reflection in a window, my face is blank, my body is tense, I don't even recognise myself. I look so hollow.

Kiesha was the closest thing I had to a friend and I only meet the girl an hour before i killed her

_Man, let's get going, we have to find the rich lady, Kiesha would have wanted us to succeed or else her death would have been for nothing._

I look down at my wrist where I had cut off some of her jacket to remember her by and I won't let her sacrifice.

Let's go, Fred

I ran to …..

The library (anti climatic right?)

"Google: Emma Lauren"

Three thousand links came up.

Oh

Mah

Gawd

Well aren't we popular

I look up her address

69 Jiraiya Street

Is this a joke (any of you seen Naruto should get this)

And now I ran…

To get lunch

_Are you just stalling?_

Yeah

_Get going NOW! _

Now I ran to…

The bathroom

_DAMN IT, MOVE YOU'RE PUSSY ASS TO THAT HOUSE _

Okay jeez, let me pee

This time I ran to…

69 Jiraiya Street

_Fina-fucking-lly _

Okay, I know that this is crazy but I think I love her house, I mean it is a fuck mansion. Decked in black. Old style haunted house

I slam down the door and am shocked silent.

She's… she's… she's an

Otaku!  
_Otaku!_

I've never seen one, incredible

The walls decked in black, shelves everywhere with anime practically falling off it

Dude, I like manga as much as the next guy but dude I see anime genes I never even knew existed.

_Man, this chick has got serious issues, dude!_

What?  
_is that high school of the dead, and howls moving castle? Fred said getting all jumpy _

I love howls moving castle, Calsefer is the best

_Nah way man Markl beats Calsefer hands down_

Bitch please, Calsefer can move a whole castle and what can markl do, oh yeah I can change into old man.

_Markl!  
_Calsefer

_Markl!_

Fred!

_That's my name_

We need to find…

That's all he had time to think before a figure emerged in the hall way

"hey you,' slurred a feminine drunken voice "what are you doing in my house?" she was wearing a silk black robe, red hair in a loose pony tail bottle in hand

"Hi miss" I played along with a husky tone "your candy looks so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper"

"yeah, well fuck off" she yells "I'm tired, hung over man last night I drank, I smoked weed and not that sissy rolled up Tabaco combo shit, I mean hard core straight from a bong rez."

"Do you have any left" I asked, not actually meaning it

"Yeah, I got a lot, but you aren't getting any from me" she says greedily

"Hey is this fruits basket "I ask and her mood instantly changes

"Yeah, it's one of the first few I bought" hook

"I love it, I love the pairing Kyo and Haru" I say

"You like yaoi" line

"Yeah totally"

"You should come with me we can get drunk high and laugh a Akito when he goes ape shit" and sinker

"Totally"

-Basement-

Wow, her basement is like completely full of manga.

There is a fucking cinema screen across the wall, with an ice-cream stand, fairy floss machine and a bloody popcorn mountain.

"So, how did you become so rich?" I seriously need to try it

"Well when I was younger, I was a graphic designer, I made this awesome video game idea and Microsoft bought it off me for a billion dollars an- don't gimmie that look I ain't no five dollar hooker. And every time a copy of the game is sold I get paid one thousand dollars. Since about five hundred copies are sold a minute I get about five hundred thousand dollars a minute and I don't gotta do jack shit." She smirked getting out her bong and rez.

"Man, I wish I was you" I really wanted to be her

"Doesn't everybody" she sat down turned on the TV and clicked on something called Akito's best moments then pressed pause.

"Okay we need to get high first" she started to fill the CP and lit it up "whew, that is some spicy stuff"

She passed it to me and I pretended to inhale, of course Fred had a problem with that

_Man, you're wasting some quality rez right there_

Shut up Fred, we need to finish soon

While she was high I bound her to the floor and roof with chains that were strangely there. I had of course knocked her unconscious and she now looks kind of the same but is dangling from the roof.

"Peter Peter pumpkin eater

Had a wife and couldn't keep her

He put her in a pumpkin shell

And there he kept her very well!" sang a voice from the stair way

A figure descended the stair way. A young girl with red hair all in oily clumps and eyes wide as if in fear of being here. Her clothes in rages all bloody and tattered. Her wide brown eyes looked up to Emma. She walked toward Emma not before picking up a knife I had put down next to the forgotten bong. She went to harm her

"stop, I need her to suffer" I stepped in front of Emma but my words fall deaf to her ears when she jumped into a corner of the room. I heard shuffling and squeaking then she re-emerged with a clear tank about the size of an a4 piece of paper and as high as twenty centimetres filled with about five anorexic rats

"Don't worry,' she says with her voice that sounds like a spirit 'I plan for her to suffer greatly"

She walks towards Emma who is just now waking up, I waited for the customary 'what is this fuckery' but got instead

"Hey otaku buddy, what's going on" she clearly hasn't realised yet. She looks at Emma and her mood instantly sours. "How did you get out of the attic?"

I knock Emma unconscious again.

The girl who told me her name is Maddie Alice and is Emma's cousin. Emma had locked her in the attic for the past five years and is now every kind of insane.

"Hmnonnom uhg give me the bacon" Emma said as she awoke.

During her state of unconsciousness, Maddie and I had set up a few beach chairs and snacks to feed Africa.

"Are you ready?" Maddie whispered.

"Maddie, what are you- uhg" Emma's word cut short by a grunt as the knife Maddie gabbed into her gut while I sat back and ate popcorn and dragged the knife upward.

"Mary Mack, Mack, Mack,

All dressed in black, black, black

With a knife , knife, knife

In her back, back, back" Maddie sang as some of Emma's blood splashed on her face

I, of course, was using my powers to keep her from bleeding to death or passing out. Maddie then shoved the clear box with the starved rats into her stomach. "Why are you doing this" Emma screamed and withered against the chain and Maddie started to sing again

"Three blind mice, three blind mice,

See how they run, see how they run,

They all ran after the farmer's wife,

Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,

Did you ever see such a thing in your life,

As three blind mice?"

And the rats stated to eat Emma from inside out

- (Time skip) -

The torture lasted three long days. I finally gave up I stood near her ear and whispered

"You want to die, don't you?" I whispered in her ear breathily

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" she nodded and I snapped her neck and felt no remorse doing so. I was being merciful, because what Emma did to Maddie that is true torture; Emma deserved to be stripped of all her power until she was reduced to the mental state Maddie was in.

"The things we do," Maddie was suddenly next to me and sounded so serious "it is sick isn't it? What is wrong with us, do you think we could stop now, by how far we are in"

I was about to say something but she started to sing again

"Do you ever think as a hearse goes by,

that you may be the next to die?

They wrap you up in a big white sheet

From your head down to your feet.

They put you in a big black box,

And cover you up with dirt and rocks.

All goes well for about a week,

Then your coffin begins to leak.

The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out,

The worms play pinochle on your snout.

They eat your eyes, they eat your nose,

They eat the jelly between your toes.

A big green worm with rolling eyes,

Crawls in your stomach and out your eyes.

Your stomach turns a slimy green,

And pus pours out like whipping cream.

You spread it on a slice of bread,

And that's what you eat when you are dead."

Her song sounded like she knew a lot about death. It made me think of Kiesha a little bit. They remind me so much of that preacher. In fact I have a few song quotes that suit them.

'Create in me a new heart,

God of my salvation

God of my salvation

Live in me a new life

For you have brought me to greater

You have brought me to greater'

And another one is

'Mighty

Let the righteous rawr

Victorious'

And last

'Jesus

Our hope

El shadai

There is no one like you

None like you

The wind and waves

They will obey

You calm the wildest storms

Mountains move

Oceans roar

You're merciful you're lord'

These are quotes that are given to me and I think it describes Kiesha and Maddie, because no matter what life they had they would always come back up if life pushed them down, because that is what god created them to do.

They were born to be victorious, but people like Emma, shut in that power and hide it from the rest of the world, because people fear what they can't control, especial when they have something to lose.

Maddie was smart and popular and Emma saw that as a threat, so she destroyed any chance of Maddie becoming successful by locking her away.

Kiesha had a talent without magic, she had precise aim with knives, she was strong, but I never found out what happened to her, witches and werewolves always stay with their pack, but because of something that she didn't want and couldn't control, she was left alone. But still, she still survived alone and unloved for fourteen years of her life. She survived.

They survived in a world that didn't want them ever since they were young.

"You know this reminds me of two haikus one of my old friends wrote" Maddie says serious once more

"Really?" I ask

"Yes, would you like to hear it?" she turns to see me nod "the first one is

For once, I will win

And for the first time ever

You will lose to me

And the second one goes like this

Death doom and despair

Three main things in my life

Please don't let them be"

"They are deep, who wrote them?" I ask because the way they a written they remind me of some one

"Her name is Kiesha Fay, she was friends with me and Emma when we were kids" Maddie smiles at the memory but I just freeze. They were friends? They knew each other?

"Maddie, how old are you?" I ask ready for a shock

"I am fourteen, Emma is fifteen and Kiesha would have turned fourteen about four day's ago"

Four days? Four days?! I killed Kiesha the day she turned fourteen, she was practically a child

I am crying again

"How old was Emma when she became rich?" my eyes still wouldn't stop 'sweating'

"She was nine, incredible right, Emma had so much talent, but when she became rich she locked me in the attic and threw Kiesha out on the street"

"How long were you friends?" I felt so sorry for them

"Well a year to the day. One night Kiesha had showed up one our door step cold shaking and alone. Well we thought she was shaking from the cold, but when I grabbed her arm, she was hot, she was shaking because she was crying. That was the only time she had ever cried. She didn't even cry when Emma screamed at her to get out, she just stood and left, even today, I still can't understand, why would she cry like that, what could make someone so strong cry so hard"

I can, was all I thought and suddenly Maddie changed again

"Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full of rye,

Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie.

When the pie was opened the birds began to sing,

Oh wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?

The king was in his counting house counting out his money,

The queen was in the parlour eating bread and honey

The maid was in the garden hanging out the clothes,

When down came a blackbird and pecked off her nose" she sang and ran out of the room

I grabbed Emma's soul which was a greyish yellow the size of a finger nail.

42-42-564

"good job cam, you only need two more and you will forget all about you're little friends" the devil appraised me.

"thank you" I said and laid on the lounge.

Fred…

Fred are you there?

_Yeah man, I was just thinking about Kiesha. And you're songs. Her and Maddie were supposed to be victorious, they could have achieved it if they had stayed together. Maddie was stable minded and Kiesha had confidence and strength and Emma had tech._

I rolled over and heard something go crunch. I pick up a book. It was black inside were beautiful drawings, sketches, of animals, people, angels, demons and everything mythological. I looked for a signature and all I saw was a symbol like this

.|././\

"That's Kiesha's signature, it's her name in Elysian code. You're lucky, if she didn't want you to touch it would have burnt you're hand" Maddie said from the door way "I'm going to go get some help with mental stability and hopefully get a new life"

With that she left, the house, the memories, everything for a new beginning just like me. I fell asleep hugging Kiesha's book to my chest.

A/n; hey sorry for the wait, but I would like to know would you like to finds out what has happened to Kiesha Emma and the way emma changed so drastically, have you seen souleater? no, you sould watch it, well she pretty much became a keshin

R and R


	5. kill 4: ashee oreo's are awsome?

A/n: hi hello what is up? Continuing. A question I got asked yesterday. Donkey paedophiles? Not a question, but nice try. And here it is

I woke up in Emma's house, book still pressed against my chest.

_Hey man, we gotta go. Just two more and we won't have to remember any of this it will all be gone_

You're right, let's go. I got up I grabbed a bag, put the book in it and ran from the house as fast as I can

My next target, I choose the owner of Oreo's company 

_Cam, this ain't no Pokémon episode here_

Yeah well at least I'm a tangible object, smart ass

_Tsk tsk tsk, respect you're elders_

You're me we are the same age

_you forgot, didn't you?_

Forgot? Forgot what?

_Don't worry I'm sure one day, you will be strong enough to remember_

What do you mea- ah forget it, but look at it this way I know where the Oreo Company is, it's just down the road actually you can see it from here

_#O. R. E. O. Here comes the Oreo. K.I. L. L. You are just an empty shell._ _O. R. E. O. Here comes the Oreo. K.I. L. L. You are just an empty shell. O. R. E. O. Here comes-#_

Argh-Fred shut the fuck up, you annoying fuck of a mental disease.

_*pout* George would never treat me like this _

Who's George?

_You remember how I told you about Kie-chan?_

Yeah? I still shudder at the thought of her coming for me and showing me how she would like to hurt me

_George is her so called 'mental disease' in fact George is the one who made up the song_

I dread the day I meet kie-chan and George.

_As you should, little innocent one_

Um… okay.

_Wow._

What is it?

I look up to see a giant Charlie-and-the –chocolate-factory lookin' motherfucker. Oh look we're here I think as I rang the door bell

*BONG*

_Holy mother of jashin that hurt's like a mother_

Fred yells as I cover my ears

Jesus this is serious chizz 

"hello" a girl said from behind the giant factory door

"hi little girl, are your parents here?" she looks about fourteen-fifteenish

"no, why?" she answers, her parents aren't there?

"well then who's taking care of the factory?" jez, where are the adults, who's incharge here, where are the workers, it seems so silent, all the much better for me

"The ompa lompa's" she said sarcasm dripping in her words, _holy shit; this is Charlie and the chocolate factory_

"Really, can I see?" I ask, well not actually me, Fred took over and asked himself

"no not really,' she snaps ' so get lost" she starts to close the door

"can I still come in?" I ask in a last hope

*slam*

Ouch rejection

_Yo, Cam, did you see the sign in the foyer? _

Uh no, I was trying to get us in

_well the sign said 'I love Gerard way, he is my husband so fuck off bitches' _

I have an idea

_I gave you the idea_

You must have helped me think of it

_No, I came up with it_

Shhh. Don't interrupt me while I'm thinking

_I am you thinking!_

Well, you're not being very helpful are you?

_Ahhh!_

I got it.

_Okay genius what's the plan_

Concentrating…

*puff* there was a giant cloud of smoke came from us, I mean me

_What was that?_

Look at us, man we look downright sexy!  
_Cam concentrate_

Dude, look at us and tell me to concentrate

It was silent for a moment

_I saw us_

And…

_And what?_

What do you think?

_What do I think?_

Is there an echo in here?

_What do I think?_

I'm sure there's an echo

_I think we look like Gerard way, that's what I think_

Yeah! So lets ry again shall we

I rang the door bell.

*bong*

I will never get use to that

"Who that fuck is it?" the girl asks, I can see her more clearly she has pink hair, side fringe tied at the back, icy blue eyes. Snake bite piercings, a stretcher that kind of scared me, she was wearing a 'hello kitty' shirt, a puffy black skirt with skulls on it, black suspenders and a black velvet vest.

"oh…

My…

Poptarts!"

"uh?"

"oh my poptarts. You're Gerard way" she shouts jumping on me.

"hi" I say as she clings to me "could I get a tour of the factory, I am a huge fan of oreo's"

"Absolutely" she opens the door wide

"I see, you're a fan of my music" gestured to the poster George had told me about.

"Uh, yes, a huge fan, I am" she blushes "I love you're song 'skylines and turn styles"

"Thank you" I continue to walk, "who runs this factory?"

"well, I do" she smiles brightly " my family owns all the factories and rights to Oreo's, I am Ashlee Iero, I am the sole heir to the whole company, all the workers get today off because it's the day my mother died today, so dad lets them all go and have fun with their families"

"That's really, nice of your dad, and I'm sorry to hear about you're mother." I say

_Although you know that she will follow in her foot steps and die on the same day as her mother_

"No it's fine, actually I'm glad she's dead. She wanted to kill my dad, take over the company and shut it down"

"I'm so sorry" I really am

"but it's all cool, I found out that she had another daughter, just nine months younger than me to another man, she had told my dad the baby was his, found out it wasn't so she gave her up for adoption and told dad she had a still born. Dad cried for days"

_Why is she telling us this?_

Well, we are the love of her life

_True_

"I found out her name is Maddie, she is in a heavy metal band, I can't find the name of the band but her stage name is MaddieMonstar*" she smiles " could you find her and tell her to get in contact with me, I would really like to meet her, but I can rarely leave the factory."

"yeah, sure" I smile at her and suddenly I am holding a frying pan behind my back " I just need to do this one little thing" and I whacked her over the head, instant knock out

_Out of the ball park_

True, I have the best torture for her.

-(time skip)-

She awoke two minutes later tied down to a chair, surrounded by surround sound speakers

"what is this fuckery" she screamed at me, I am no longer a Gerard way look-a-like

_Hey look, it's back, 'the 'I'm going to be tortured' sentence is back_

Yeah

" well, the torture begins now," I left the room and pressed play, what came on was 'you don't know you're beautiful' (if you do not know this song you are one lucky son of a gun)

Immediately she started to scream, "let me go, you son of a bitch, I'll get ma lawyers on your ghetto ass"

For three hours I left her in that room , for two hours I had to listen to her screen, but on the third hour she broke she started to beg and cry, her ears were bleeding, her eye, over flowed with tears.

I turned off the music and went in the room, I didn't even ask her if she wanted to die I just cut and sliced with a knife while she screamed and withered I poured hot melted metal down her through and let her die slowly and painfully.

_You know, after killing Kiesha and meeting Maddie, it gets a lot easier to kill in cold blood_

Yeah it is, and I'm glad it is, I look at my wrist still holding the cloth I had from Kiesha and in a bag I had on my back holding her sketch pad(I also stole a few manga and anime but I don't think they matter now.)

*time skip*

Well, after I gave "oh lord death the mighty" the soul and stocked up on oreo's I left the building.

_Who are you going for now?_

Well, Ashlee did say to get in contact with her sister

_Cam_ fred thought? Doubtfully

Time to pay Maddie a visit

A/n: how is it, good not good, like don't like. Sorry for the wait


	6. kill 5: congrats ashee you got a sister?

An: so so sorry. I keep you waiting no longer

Oh my god, it took me awhile, but I found her.

_Damn, this chick is one hard one to find._

What are you talking about, I did all the searching.

Maddie is doing a concert in this town tonight; I hope to catch her after the show.

-Time skip-

After the concert, I was sitting backstagewaiting for Maddie.

I hear murmuring outside the door, the door opened and a girl with black hair wearing an Alice in wonderland-type dress that was covered in blood. She suited it. I knocked her out and tied her to the wall.

_K, cam can I do this one? Pwetty pwease _

Well when you put it like that, okay

_Yes, I promise to be quick_

_(While Fred is torturing the font will be like this, I suggest you listen to 'fallen angels' by black veil brides)_

_Fred presses play on the CD player._

"_Let's see what type of music you like" the song that came on was fallen angels by black veil brides, funny that should come on seeing as I was once a fallen angel._

_Okay time to work, Fred pulled out some large clamps_

Where did you get those from?

_Shh, Shh, Shh she's waking up_

"_What's going on, why am I on the wall, WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY" Maddie screams and I back hand her, now why does this feel so familiar. Oh I know, because it happens every damn time we do this, well except with Emma weed head that is._

"_Shut up and obey you're master." She doesn't even cower_

Oh I see now you have a control fetish do you now Fred

_Shut up, it just this thing I had since I was young_

"_Fuck you, I lean over for no fucker, loser" Maddie yells at us, or rather Fred, or is it me oh well._

"_Fine you want to do it the hard way" Fred put the clamp on her right thigh and positioned the points on the front and back of her thigh and tightened. She immediately started to wither in pain, and put another one her arm "the hard way it is" tighten, more withering "no one and I mean no one says no to me for I am Muriel angel of emotions"_

_Fred, well, he went on a power trip, the song changed to mama by my chemical romance_

Angel? Muriel?

_Hmm. Let's see._

I saw what Fred saw and for a second I could have sworn I saw her emotions

_Oh, I want to play for a while can I Cam can I please_

Oh okay for a little while, you've got two hours while I sleep in the back of my mind okay

_Yay yay, you won't regret it Cam, I was so bored too_

_(Now in Fred's pov while Cam sleeps)_

_I pulled up her emotions, it was like looking at a hologram of the human brain each part held a separate emotion and with my power I can make any emotion I want be magnified to any extent._

_Anger_

"_Fuck you. You mother fucker, you get off on doing this to people don't you, you fucking dick sucking fucking asshole mother fucker get me the fuck off this wall!" Maddie screams at me_

_Wow, not quite what I expected _

_Sadness_

"_I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please don't be mad at me, I don't want to be alone please don't leave me" she cried_

_Oops, that was desperation, my bad_

_Drunk_

"_you, know" she slurred "I love ya man, yur soooooooooooo pretty, you're my bestest friend" _

_Uh, next emotion_

_-(time skip)-_

_Well I'm bored now so I'm down to the last emotion_

_Pain_

_She screamed and withered on the wall_

_I'm done now. I started to untie her from the wall._

_Maddie, after being thrown into an emotional roller-coaster is exhausted_

_Last part of the torture:_

_I got ten litters of water and started to continuously pour it on her face to give her the illusion that she was drowning (this is called water-board torture). Once all the water was gone I grabbed a drill gun, pressed it to her head and turned it on. Her blood was everywhere. I then carved a heart into her stomach to symbolize my work as emotion._

_***************time skip now back to cams pov******************_

Once we gave away the soul and have sealed Maddie's body into a four by for concrete crate.

Congratulations Ashlee, you get to meet your sister

Now let's go meet oh lord almighty to get our memories erased

_Yeah, it's finally over._

A/n: sleepy sleepy it was two am when I wrote this please leave a review or something.

Sorry about how short it is


	7. bye memoriesand other fucked up shit?

A/n: what is up my people, I am extremely over tired, I could have sworn not two hours ago I saw a flying purple monkey bat, or was that the khaki elephant jaguar that lives in the red and purple giraffe's ear…

Anyway, I miss you all so much, yada yada yada, if you read the above, I am deeply concerned for your mental state for saying something like that… oh I said it?

Well whoever said it, it made me worry about them

(If you actually read this may I apologise for the thirty seconds of your life that I have wasted)

And moving on

Cam's Pov

"Ah well this is just a bunch of balls!" I shout startling a few of the on-goers around me

_Well not that I'm not happy I got up and about with the torture but I think we should dumb down on the craziness, because regardless of what you may think, I don't wanna be stuck in a white padded room with a nice comfy jacket. Three meals a day.. Exercise… and drugs….. I'm sorry where was I going with this_ I mentally slap Fred as he wipes the drool from his mouth

Not my damn fault, we are in a freaking atheist town and I need a freaking stain glass window… on a church, I clarify as I feel Fred's thought of just a normal stain glass window.

_Okay how about this we get a cab?_

No money

_Okay then, wait a minute we killed a millionaire not just a fucking week ago yet we are broke, care to elaborate here? Maybe on why the shit we didn't we take ANY OF HER GODDAMN MONEY!?_

I didn't have occasion to grab it, okay.

_Yet you had time to grab manga and a useless sketch pad from a fucking no-one off the street!_

Cam's eyes darkened from their usually electric blue to almost a sky before a storm

(*Fred's silent thoughts*)

*oh no, touchy subject*

What?

*ah, shit what I do, what do I do*

What did you say?

Fred flinched

Who did you dare to refer to as a and I quote _fucking no-one_

_Cam, I didn't mean it like that_

HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST HER NAME IN THAT TONE, THERE IS NO OTHER WAY TO MEAN IT, MURIEL

*ho-ly-shit he's pissed* Fred thought as the demons voice cracked like thunder in their mind. So he decided to do the only thing that seemed to make sense to do.

Suck it up and apologise

_Cam, I'm sorry I didn't mean it, you know I hated hurting her too, it's just nerve racking, because if you're memories are erased what if I get locked up too. Although you with no memories would sort have freak if he heard a voice in his head_

Sorry Fred I didn't think you'd take it like that, I'm just too stressed and tired for this, I can't wait for all of this to be over

_Well then how about we hitchhike or jump a train_

I think hitchhiking is a better idea but jumping a train is easier and faster.

_Man cam, last time you got that mad at someone was probably I don't know, maybe one hundred years before we fell._

Eh wha?

_I think it was back when we were talking to Castiel about how Cas thought he was going to fall in love with a human who he will fall to earth for. And we were laughing so hard at the fact that 1 he said it was a guy he falls for 2 it would be approximately one thousand years after we fell for a girl. So that would be about ten to twenty years from now. But when his words hit us well we chucked a bitch fit, don't get me wrong he could have annihilated us but we could bitch like… well a bitch_

I'm just going to repeat myself, eh wha?

_Never mind you still can't remember_

Wait did this Cas guy say who it was?

_Well yeah, he said it would be a hunter named Dean Winchester. Cas and Dean, it fits together_ (I just had to add some destiel in here somewhere)

Well Fred let's go

_-_-_-_-train station ding dong-_-_-_-_

Well the closest stop with a stain glass church is just a ten minute ride hooray.

_Longest damn ten minutes of our fucking existence _

Shut up Fred. I sat in a seat in the middle of a packed group so the chance of getting caught but one of the transits is reduced considerably

_What if we do get pulled up?_

_Fred Fred Fred, you need to remember we are a demon, oh my god_

_what, what is it?_

I just realised I have got so use to you I actually started to refer to me and you as us

_That's it?_

What do you mean 'that's it' if I start to refer to me and you as us I might start to accept you as part of me

_Uh dude, hate to break it to you but I was a part of you before you were you_

Eh wha?

_Stop saying that, it kills brain cells_

Ha! I thought I not said it so you just lost your argument

_See it's already affecting me_

Well if you stop confusing me I wouldn't say it

Beep

#we have arrived at random religious town#

See no transits

_Shut up and find the church_

Yeah

I started to walk down the street and saw at least ten different religious sanctums it is not funny. The last one we saw was a catholic church with a giant expensive stain glass window sad thing is, well… the church is rundown beat up and abandoned

_Cam, my man, how much you recon the stain glass would get us on eBay?_

Fred not now

_I kid, I kid. Maybe._

Fred shut up and let me open the gate

Fred pouts but submits _fine then_

"I demand entry through the door to immortal suffering." Fred interrupts

_But I don't wanna go!_

Shut up

"great and powerful master Ipos" Fred interrupts again

_Psh, great and powerful? More like fat and rundown _Fred snorts

Fred I mean it

"The prince of the 5th gate of hell" and again

_Bwha ha ha, more like prince of douchery, that's what he is_

I'm getting angry!

"To deny me access is to deny my masters-" I hiss the words

_And I'm the one with the control fetish; just to talk to this guy you have to call him master?_

Fuck, shut the hell up Fred, because if you say anything else I will have you sent to the small part of my mind where the pixies and the rainbows hide

_No, anything but the pixies! _

"Conference,

By my power and pride

I will not be denied"

I cut my hand with a piece of glass I found on the ground and the blood opened the door, as I step through the glasses icy embrace I feel different, like I don't belong here any more

_Ah, isn't it nice to be back in this shit hole huh, cam. Sure you're not gonna miss this place too much?_

Not a chance in the stars

"Cam, my follower back so soon" I turn to see Ipos

"Yes master" I bow and stand

_Control fetish, man he's totally checking you out_

No he's not

_Oh yeah? I'll prove it to you. Turn around so you're backs facing him, say you feel hot, take off your shirt and look over your shoulder._

If it proves you wrong, okay

I turn around so my backs facing Ipos, stupid Fred thinking this will prove anything.

"I feel kinda hot" i take of my shirt, it doesn't help that I'm now only wearing a pair of jeans that are tight on my ass but loose on my hips. I look over my shoulder my blue 'innocent' eyes looking at him through my shaggy black hair "do you mind?" (Queue drooling)

Silence. When I looked at him I noticed he looked me up and down but his gaze lingered on my ass longer than I would have liked and holy shit I am going to barf.

_Hey _

Where were you

_I was in his mind and you should have heard the things he was thinking, oh I recorded it listen._

_*what I would do to this kid, nice back, flawless skin and that ass… mmmmm, that ass*_

_I turned green and was ready to barf_

_And and…_

_*will he turn around, oh imagine taking him from the front it's enough to make me cu-*_

Enough I'm gonna be sick

_Wait just one more thing; I have a picture of it_

Wow, I look pretty hot

_Well it's got him goin'_

I can't put my shirt back on I said I was hot, so I guess I have to turn around

"do you want a drink, alcohol maybe?" he starts walking to the bar not taking his eyes off my body

"No thanks I feel much better now" and of course Fred has some protests to this

What?

_Why you no ask leader Muriel first?_

Control fetish you cave man

"So, what brings you here" he asks still not looking up from my chest and… other areas

"I need to speak with our father" I smile

"Come on, how about you spend some time with me" mind barf

"It's urgent, he owes me something and I intend to collect" I smile again

"Well, what's in it for me?" eyes lingering at my pants

Real barf… I swallowed it

_Ugh, that tastes so gross_

Well him hitting on me doesn't feel much better

"What would you like?" I smile trying to not vomit

"Well, I want your pants"

Is this a joke, I'm not wearing underwear. You've got to be kidding me

_Well, who do you think will be on top you or him?_

Considering I got the nine inches of thickness and he got the nine millimetres of spaghetti stick I hope to assume it's me on top and why are we discussing this?!

Fred just shrugs

"Um would you like anything else" I ask almost pleading for something else

"No, I like your pants but I'll give you another pair when you take those off" great just fucking perfect.

Well I ain't just gonna rip them off so I slowly raised my hands to my waist band and started to tug them over my hips.

_Uh, cam I'd like to inform you it sort of looks like you're putting on a show for him and he is really enjoying it, his enjoyment is showing very much_

I don't even want to try and look and once I got my pants down to my knees I noticed I was wearing shoes. So the jeans probably won't fit over the shoes

_You just noticed this _

Why didn't you say anything?

_It didn't matter till now_

Well fuck

Once I got my pants down to my ankles I tried my best to get my shoes off only to slip on… nothing

Fuck my life

Suddenly Ipos was standing over me excitement over this is quite obvious

"would you like some help" he grins looking me up and down then staring at… well my dick

_Fuck no_

"If you don't mind" I smile but one the inside i was screaming at him to get the fuck away from me

He takes off my shoes and then pulls my pants the rest of the way off. The only thing I have left on me was the wrist band from Kiesha; the bag is on the floor to my abandoned shirt I am now completely naked on the floor while a high ranking demon looks at me as though he has never had sex in his existence.

I stood up, wrong thing to do

Because now my dick is in his face

_Idiot_

Hush

I slowly moved away to the other side of the room. "um, master could I have the pair of pants you were going to give to me" I ask twitching under his ever-fucking-lasting gaze

"I have no use for your pants you may take them" I was seeing red that, fucking asshole. I quickly got redressed and grabbed my backpack

"May we now go see our father" I ask again

_Ahhh!_

What?

_His last thought_

What was it?

_He thought 'saying our father just makes it seem even more tempting' _

I have actually lost the ability to care; I'm not going to remember anyway

So I kissed Ipos tongue and all.

And I left for the elevator I now had permission to go

_What the fuck just happened?_

Well I kissed him

_Yeah, I noticed you kissed him, WHY?_

I'm not gonna remember either way so it's all cool

_No it's not, because I might remember!_

Well then don't fucking tell me?

_But i -_

*ding*

Oh look we've arrived

_Can this isn't over_

Oh yes it is

I walk in to the dreary room only to be greeted by lord almighty chanting:

"Life, alas, is very drear,

Up with the glass,

Down with the beer!"

Is e drunk?

_I think everyone is, that would explain Ipos's strangeness _

"Ah, cam my boy, "the devil slurred stumbling over to me "the time has come

And with that said, I started to talk

"sir, I would like to have everything on me right now to stay with me every time something happens to me" I asked

"Of course" as he said he raised his hand to my head and my last thought was

Good bye Lucy

A/n: bye bye cam hello to his new alias Marcus


	8. yo, i'm marcus, and this is my life

a/n: yo my people I feel unloved, only ten reviews really? *pouts*…and I am thinking of discontinuing this story. I even had it all planed out the whole story *sigh*

I woke up early in the morning, mmm; it's so nice to be up bright in the morning.

My name is Marcus Cameron Lopith, I am seventeen, I live in a one room apartment, I have a nice job as a manager at a library and I'm on the hunt for a girlfriend. I have a simple and nice life.

Actually my life is far from normal. One year ago I woke up in a hospital with amnesia all I knew was my name and that the stuff in that bag beside me was important to me. The doctors said that I should gradually regain my memory, but it is as blank as ever. But I am not sure I want to remember. My doctor, his name was really weird, it was something like Castiel, he kept calling me Collo for some reason and when I tried to tell him my name was Marcus and he just said "ah yes how is good old Muriel?" Every Thursday I have meetings with Doctor Castiel to see how my memory is progressing. He's a really friendly guy, but when I told one of his co-workers at the desk they looked astounded that he could actually smile. Well their loss Castiel is an awesome guy.

That's another thing; Castiel and me, we look sort of alike. Black hair, blue eyes but of course he's older and more mature looking with short messy hair and stubble on his jaw then me with my floppy bangs and hairless chest. Only I'm slightly taller than him, we could have been seen as brothers to anyone who doesn't know us, so most people.

I've seen people namely girls but there have been a few guys swoon in the presence of Castiel but he seems completely oblivious to their looks.

Well back to me, I don't look half bad but I want someone to love me for who I am. Bad luck for me; I don't even know who I am;

Over my depression I think it's time for work. I got up had a two minute shower, grabbed an apple and when to work on the bus. Got off at the third stop like every other day, except Thursdays of course and opened the library. One of my assistants should be arriving soon.

Mickhail Fay and his sister Nekeeta Fay, they were a little strange. They were polar opposites; Mickhail is an early riser who hates the sun and outdoors, while Nekeeta wakes midday loves the sun and hates darkness. They remind me of someone, someone i should know, and someone that I want to remember. But something about them seems different, like half of that person is missing from them. Oh well, it's just a passing thought, I might bring it up with Castiel tomorrow.

"Hey Marcus, how are ya doing this morning" I look up to see a tan twenty year old with brown eyes and brown hair a bit shorter than mine but way taller. I first had argument with him when we first met because there was no way he was that young.

"Pretty good, you?" I smile politely

"Nekeeta's sick, I gotta take her shift" he sighed putting his hand to his head.

"Good for you, helping your siblings, big boy's all grown up" I grin as I see his face shift through different emotions; first there was the far away grumpy look about having to cover his sister to the pride of being complimented to an all-out pout but something about his expressions, his eyes portray something else, something darker hidden in their deep brown depths.

"_he is sad, something about him portrays sadness idiot"_

"Who said that?!" I yell as I jump, I look towards Mickhail "did you here that?"

"What are you talking about Marcus?" he looked worried but still that underlying emotion sits there and stares back at me

_Sadness, foolish boy_

Whoever you are, whatever you are, leave me alone

_I left you alone for almost a year, you should show me some respect (_lol, Castiel moment)

I owe you no respect

_We shall see_

"Nothing, nothing don't worry" I smile wearily up at him "Mickhail, are you okay? You seem sad"

It's very rarely that anyone in the Fay family was sad; in fact I don't even think I ever heard of one getting sick. Allow me to elaborate; the Fay family was the highest ranking family in three of the world continents. Rivalled only by the Kylie family, the fay family were always happy and bubbly, while the Kylie family were not as happy go lucky they had a few days when they are extremely angry but they are always very loyal to one another. The fay family come and go as they please doing what they want when they want and no one can stop them. The amazing thing s that there is only like five to ten members in each family and I have two of twenty working for me.

"Marcus, can I confine in you?" he asks looking at me with serious eyes, eyes that are normally worn by a forty year old man who has seen all of life's up and downs on a twenty year olds face.

"Of course" as soon as I answered he dragged me into the back room and locked the door

"What is it you would like to discuss with me" I ask doing my best Castiel immersion

"Marcus did you know I have a younger sister?" I looked confused

"Of course I do, she works for me, and in fact you're covering her shift" I almost wanted to check his temperature

"Marcus, that bag you always carry around, is it here?" he was off his rocker

"yes, why?" I still answered

"bring it to me" I did as he asked, well more like demanded

"here it is what do you need it for?" I seriously wouldn't normally do this but for some reason the thought of not doing what he asks actually hurts

"is there a book in there? Grab all of them out" he orders before can even answer

As I grab out the contents of the bag, I begin to question things like, why when I woke up did I have a bag full of manga, anime and an art book that wasn't mine, no ID, no money. Nothing, all the things were someone else's but they belonged to me. When the doctor tried take the bag I actually bit him in a last resort because they would not listen to my protests. Why was this bag everyone else's yet it belonged to me

"That is everything" I look at him only to see him staring lovingly at the leather bound art book , over all the things he had to like it was the one that I won't let anyone touch.

He left the room, I heard a splashing noise and he returned with a wet cloth, his eyes attached to the book. I immediately tried to stop him.

"Stay there, I won't wreak anything" and as he said that I felt like I couldn't move. I watched as he grabbed the book. I was shocked by the fact that when he grabbed it, it started to sizzle.

"Damn, stupid genius, Using kid tricks to make sure someone couldn't open it" he grinned as he wiped of the red stain on the front of the book, (the stain was a symbol like this: .|././\ ) strange thing was, was that when I tried to wipe it off nothing would happen. Mickhail seemed to sense my thoughts.

"To get this type of stain of you need to wash it with spring water" he smiles

"I don't understand why you love that book so much, I had this since before I met you" I question

"Have you ever looked through it?" he asks completely ignoring my question

"Yes why?" I am irritated by the fact he won't answer me

"have you ever wanted to know who the children are in this photo" he pointed to the first picture there was three young kids, a tall young boy wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt standing up smiling, a younger girl half behind him, clinging to the boys shirt wearing a little dress. And a little baby girl sat away from the pair as though shunned by them. The baby looked happy and giggly but she was in the background watching the other two from afar.

"this is me" Mickhail said pointing to the young boy "I was just a young kid but I remember everything"

"is that Nekeeta?" I point to the young girl

"yeah, and this is youngest sister. She was shunned from the family, at the age of eight she started to show signs of being one of us but next thing we know she shows signs of being one of them." Mickhail scowled at the memory.

"One of them?" I tilt my head to the side in question

"Do you want to know the real reason the Fay's and the Kylie's hate each other." He didn't wait for an answer "the fay's are witches and the Kylie's are werewolves"

What?

_Kiesha fay_

"Kiesha?" I ask out loud

"What?" his head shot up "what did you just say"

"Kiesha?" I say again

"How do you know that name?" he grabs my shoulders

"I think I knew someone with that name before I lost my memory" I answered "why?"

"That was her name Kiesha Kylie Fay she is and was the first and only werewolf-witch to ever exist, she had my mother side, me and Nekeeta, and she has two younger brothers on her father's side, their names are Johnshah and Gabriel" he smiles down at the book as he turns the page I see two young boys grinning up at me "I've been keeping my eye on them, Gabriel already has a mate, you will be surprised to find that his mate's name is Sam, they are both guys. While Gabriel is only eight, Sam is actually twenty, of course their pack is fine with that but they can stand the thought of taking in a half breed discussed them"

"Why didn't your pack-"

"Clan"

"What?"

"Witches are in clans, not packs"

"Well, why didn't your clan take her in?" I ask

"She lived with us for eight years, we tried so hard to get her into our tradition but her werewolf side rebelled against the witches tradition so instead of becoming one of us she ran from our tradition because she was wired to both love and hate us, sad fact, she would give her life for either family, would go through torture for us, she won't even think of betraying us, as though the thought just hadn't been an option from the get-go"

"Why? She would have been happier with a real family, a lot would like someone with her traits" I was confused, they treated her badly yet she remained with them

"That's simple, it's the way she's wired in her mind, she couldn't leave us, we are family. We are all that she knows, she is made to stay loyal to everyone with her blood all because of a werewolf and witch trait." He looked up at me with tears in his eyes "do you know the one thing witches and werewolves pride themselves in? They pride themselves in their loyalty to their family, yet when one little girl born loyal to both neither were made to be loyal to her, the one rule we have is stay together, do you know what happens when a family member is left behind? They become lost, reckless and alone with nothing to lose. Do you know what that can do to an eight year old? She would be turning fifteen today"

_You killed her, our only friend in the world, and you burnt her to a crisp, in fact today was the day you killed her, on her birthday_

"what do you mean 'would be'?" I ignored the voice/mental disease

"she died last year, today in fact, her body was found buried with ash from a bonfire around it, she was burned to death with electricity, you know, I cried when I found out but what did our mother have to say? All she said was 'well now that her brain was short circuited she won't be loyal to us, one less nuisance to worry about'" his body shock and then there was a giant scorpion tail venom dripping from the tip

"Mickhail, are you okay?" I touched his arm and all of a sudden he was normal again

"I'm sorry, but that is the reason Nekeeta couldn't be in today" he sighs

"why don't you go home? i'll hold down the fort today" I smile and he smiles warily back

"thanks, you're the best" he clapped me on the back and waved good bye

Two hours later after returning returns and categorising all the books, nothing more to do I stood at the desk

"hello?"

I turn to see…

A/n: cliff hanger, you know I don't think I will continue this story. Until I have twenty reviews.

So until then farewell


	9. hi my name is ? nice to meet you

A/n: yo well, thank you for all the reviews you sons of bitches, I will continue regardless, because I need to write or I will die. Yaoi ahead don't like don't fucking read.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I turn to see a young man about my age, bright blond hair, nice blue eyes, really hot. Well, I know I'm not limited to women because I'm very sure the evidence happens to be going on below my waist.

"Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" I lean forwards elbows on the desk

"Cam?" the boy looks closely at me

"um, no" I pause "my name is Marcus but I must look like a lot of people because a lot of people keep calling me different names"  
"cam, stop playing around, do you know how worried Lucy was, I was worried too, you leave sometimes but you were gone for a year and a half (you need to remember it took him awhile to kill those people)" he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me back and forth "you freaking bastard everyone thought something happened to you never leave for that long when Lucy is around"  
"dude, get some mental help beca- wait" I stare at him, looking him dead in the eye "did you say this Cam dude has been gone for a year and a half?"

He nodded

"Well, I was found in a hospital a year ago with amnesia, I don't remember anything before then" he looked me in the eyes

"Look at me, look at me in eye, are you high?" I started laughing, as in full out rolling on the ground laughing.

"Nah, man, If I were high you think I would be here?" I smile at him

"So anyway, Cam-"I cut him off

"Marcus" I interrupt

"What?" he looks at me dumbly

"My name… is Marcus" I say slowly

"Well, 'Marcus', my name's Daniel" he held out his hand which I took, I leaned in a stole a kiss from this mystery man from my past and before he could do anything

"Okay, library's closed please make your way to the closest exit in an orderly manner" I shooed him out while he was still in a daze as he was last to walk/be shoved out the door.

Walking back to the cash register I was all giddy inside I was squealing and jumping around in a girly manner (never will ever admit to this).

Poor bastard didn't even see it coming.

Well, I better get going; I have to see Castiel in the morning.

++++++++++++++++++ (next morning) +++++++++++++++++

I don't wanna get up

I hear the faint beep of the answering machine.

"_Hello Collo, I would like to inform you that today will be different than any other Thursday, I will be coming to your house, I will be there in ten minutes, be ready"_

_Beep_

Oh, Cas is still Cas

I got up, had a shower, and got into some jeans and an unbuttoned flannelling shirt and a white v-neck shirt.

I sat on the lounge just as there was a knock at my door (what? I can't afford a door bell, don't judge me)

I jumped up with an exasperated sigh and open the door.

"What's up Cas" I smile and usher him inside

"What kind of question is that? The roof is above us, I thought you knew this" he said cocking his head to one side.

One thing about the enigma that is Castiel, he does not get human references.

"I mean what have you been doing since last Thursday?" I explain

"then why would you ask 'what is up?"'" he sat on my two person couch, and I sat next to him

"its slang Cas, its like code words that everyone knows" I shrug

"okay then, let's get started" he says going into shrink mode, he lay my head in his lap (not awkward at all) "Collo, today I would like to talk to you about something, tell me have you met any one new this week?"

"Yes" I reply in a voice thick and deep due to my deep state of hypnosis

"tell me, how many did you meet" Castiel's voice was deep and gravelly as it rumbled in his chest

"….." how many did I meet, would Mickhail count would Nekeeta count, because I didn't know them before properly before yesterday. That guy from the library-

"Collo, answer me" his voice commanding and deep, like an alpha wolf commanding its pack.

"I met thr-"

_Don't forget me now, Cam, you saw me too_

"Collo?" Castiel stared down into my eyes which I had opened when I heard that voice

"munkis" I mumble

"What?" he asks cocking his head to the side

"I said, Marcus so many people have got my name wrong, it's not Collo, or Cam it is Marcus- wait, did you say Cam?" I could have sworn that was what that Daniel guy called me.

_Um, it was and why the hell did you kiss him, you nutbag he's like you immortal enemy _

Why are you-

"Is Muriel acting up again, it's about time he showed himself"

_How do you know my name?_

"Muriel, you don't remember an old buddy?" he smiles on of his rare endearing smiles

_Castiel? Cas is that you? Oh My Dad!_

Oh so they know each oth…

"YOU CAN HEAR HIM, oh thank god you can hear him, I'm Not Insane" I cheer

"Collo, would you like to come home?" Castiel asks

"where is home?" I ask nervously

"home is everywhere cam, all you have to do is be willing to see it" he reaches for my forehead and I back away

"I don't know if I want to see" I back away against the wall, the saying goes caught between a rock and a hard place, well I'm stuck against a wall and a well-built man that could kick my ass

"Collo/_Cam-_

_Let us show you/_where you belong?" Fred/Muriel and Castiel yell at me

A/n: yo I would like to say something:

To shadows

You are awesome thanx for the review (btw you sent it on my birthday)

Love kie-chan

To everyone else

You cock suckers can all go shit yourselves and eat it

Love George

I will be continuing


	10. i remember, what the fuck was i thinking

A/n: yo, sorry for the late update, I've sort of been a little busy; let me tell you being questioned by the fuzz in freezing room… not. Freaking. Fun. Okay we will pick up where we left of

o.O.o.O.o.O. O.O.o.O.o.O

"Cas, buddy, I think I need a new doctor, and I suggest you find one as well" I suggest ducking under his outstretched arm.

"Collo, you must have some questions you want answered" Castiel sat on my lounge again and gestured me to sit next to him. "You can ask me any question, any doubt you have, I will do my best to bestow confidence where it once was."

"Okay then, I have a few things I want answered" I sat next to the now thought to be lunatic "I want to know who you are to me"

"My name is Castiel, and I am an angel of the lord" he said straight faced

"Who was i?"

"You were once known as Colopartiron angel of liberation and inner knowing, that is-"I cut him off, and I seem to do that a lot

"I'm an angel?" I gasp

"'were' you 'were' an angel. Now as I was saying, inner knowing, and most angels didn't know that you share your vessel and mind with another angel, Muriel or Fred as you know him. He was the angel of emotion, you were made to fit together" Castiel explained

"Like soul mates?" I hope he gives me the answer I want

"Yes like soul mates"

"Uh, yucky, I don't wanna share, get him out" I whine like a child *sniffs* "I don't want a soul mate"  
_"listen mate, sharing with you isn't what one would call convenient"_

"you are stuck with each other for all eternity, the sooner you came to terms with it the better" Castiel grins "Collo, would you like to know everything, your past, all of it. As Marcus, as Cam and as Collo?"

I have three aliases; damn I must have done some shitty things.

_Listen Cam, while you go through this I'm gonna go to sleep_

Okay then

"Yes, I would like to remember everything, but I want to ask one more question. If you don't know the answer I won't want to remember anything, I don't want to see, I don't want to go home, not unless I know." I spoke stubbornly

"Shoot" Castiel looked a little more relaxed knowing I only had one question but then tensed in chance that he won't know the answer

"Who is Kiesha Kylie Fay?" he seems like he wanted to laugh at the question

"You will know that when I show you everything" I was about to protest before he silenced me "it is not my place to tell you"

I pause, thinking for a moment, I want to know everything. Who I was, what I was, why did I forget.

"I want you to show me, I want to remember" I closed my eyes still sitting on the lounge with him, 'bracing myself for impact' as one would say.

I felt his index and middle finger touch my forehead and when I opened my eyes I had to close them again immediately because it burned like when someone flashes a light over your eyes to wake you up. It was shockingly different. My eyes had to adjust.

I opened them again slowly, and blinked a few times. Things started to clear up by then, I looked around. Everything that was there before was there now, but now some things looked enhanced, shining with purity but others shrouded in darkness. Then there was those between, they didn't look worthwhile to me boring in fact.

The only thing dark that stood out was the bag I had. It looked interesting, like something I should open and search through.

There were two things that shine, one was the art book and the other was Castiel. They, unlike the bag, look like something I should not touch, they were important and valuable.

Something trumped me though; I still remember nothing from before the accident.

"Cas I still don't remember anything"

"Of course, I just gave you the sight. You now see how you use to, I had to do that first or most things from before wouldn't make sense" he smiles "the way you once were, you were so used to seeing things like this, you eventually learnt how to ignore it, but when you go back through your memories, if you couldn't see you probably couldn't have understood anything you use to"

He was reaching for my forehead again

"You will remember everything now"

He touched my forehead and I saw myself surrounded by many angels, we seemed to know each other. We were in the same garrison, I knew most of them almost completely, there was Castiel ever silent and willing to help, and then there was Uriel joker with a sadistic twist. Next was Anael kind and hopeful, last there was Zachariah kiss-ass and arrogant asshole, Daniel my closest friend. They were family.

Next was Castiel and I arguing about the human he was supposed to fall for, in more ways than one. That was the last time I saw him before I fell in love with Lucy.

Next was when I became a fallen, god did it hurt. I felt air whizzing past my head so fast it stung my hair flying around. But the pain of my wings being torn and burnt off my body hurt more than anything in the world.

When I became a demon, why I did that I will never know, but the devil took my memories from before that so I was a puppet to him, I still loved Lucy and loathed Daniel. Daniel noticed my loss of memory but said nothing of it.

I saw memories of Lucy and Daniel, by the way, holy shit I kissed Daniel, I feel so sick. How she always choose him, how she loved him so much more.

The first time I met Daniel, he was there when I was created I am about three decades younger than him.

-flash—

"_Hello Colopartiron, I'm Daniel, would you like to join Daniel's garrison" he said prideful in third person _

"_Who's Daniel?" I ask tilting my head I had missed the first few words he said_

"_I'm Daniel" he puffed out, irritated _

"_I'm Colopartiron" I grin_

"_I'm aware" he sighs_

"_I thought you said you were Daniel" and we were friends since_

_-flash—_

Wow, was I clueless

Next I saw my deal and the soul I tortured and the deal I made

-flash—

"_What's your name" I ask him, it's not traditional to get to know you prey but I can't just call him 'that guy'_

"_You can just call me mister rogers" he offered his hand to take and I took it._

_The child's show host who was thought to be a paedophile, very subtle man._

"_Nice, I'm Danny" if he won't say his name I won't say mine either_

_I start to leave and he follows me out._

_When we reach the ally I knock him unconscious_.

-flash—

"_hey you,' slurred a feminine drunken voice "what are you doing in my house?"_

"_Hi miss" I played along with a husky tone "your candy looks so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper"_

"_yeah, well fuck off" she yells "I'm tired, hung over man last night I drank, I smoked weed and not that sissy rolled up Tabaco combo shit, I mean hard core straight from a bong rez."_

"_Do you have any left" I asked, not actually meaning it_

"_Yeah, I got a lot, but you aren't getting any from me" she says greedily _

"_Hey is this fruits basket "I ask and her mood instantly changes_

"_Yeah, it's one of the first few I bought" hook_

"_I love it, I love the pairing Kyo and Haru" I say_

"_You like yaoi" line_

"_Yeah totally"_

"_You should come with me we can get drunk high and laugh a Akito when he goes ape shit" and sinker _

"_Totally"_

-flash—

"_The things we do," Maddie was suddenly next to me and sounded so serious "it is sick isn't it? What is wrong with us, do you think we could stop now, by how far we are in"_

-flash—

"_Hello" a girl said from behind the giant factory door_

"_Hi little girl, are your parents here?" she looks about fourteen-fifteenish_

"_No, why?" she answers, her parents aren't there?_

"_Well then who's taking care of the factory?" jez, where are the adults, who's in charge here, where are the workers, it seems so silent, all the much better for me_

"_The ompa lompa's" she said sarcasm dripping in her words, holy shit; this is Charlie and the chocolate factory _

_-flash—_

"_What's going on, why am I on the wall, WHAT IS THIS FUCKERY" Maddie screams and I back hand her, now why does this feel so familiar. Oh I know, because it happens every damn time we do this, well except with Emma weed head that is._

"_Shut up and obey you're master." She doesn't even cower_

_Oh I see now you have a control fetish do you now Fred_

_Shut up, it just this thing I had since I was young_

"_Fuck you, I lean over for no fucker, loser" Maddie yells at us, or rather Fred, or is it me oh well._

"_Fine you want to do it the hard way" Fred put the clamp on her right thigh and positioned the points on the front and back of her thigh and tightened. She immediately started to wither in pain, and put another one her arm "the hard way it is" tighten, more withering "no one and I mean no one says no to me for I am Muriel angel of emotions"_

-flash—

_So I kissed Ipos tongue and all._

_And I left for the elevator I now had permission to go_

_What the fuck just happened?_

_Well I kissed him_

_Yeah, I noticed you kissed him, WHY?_

_I'm not gonna remember either way so it's all cool_

_No it's not, because I might remember!_

_Well then don't fucking tell me?_

Oh god, I didn't, did i? MIND SOAP, I NEED MIND SOAP, BAD MENTAL IMAGES GET OUT

_-flash—_

"_How old do you think I am?" she asked not effected by my slap at all_

"_Twenty to twenty one" I guessed, she chuckled_

"_Hold on to something because I, pretty boy, am only fourteen"_

_Shit faced _

"_Are you sure?" I ask_

"_Yes, I'm sure"_

"_You're twenty one"_

"_I'm fourteen"_

"_You're twenty one"_

"_I'm fourteen"_

"_You're twenty one"_

"_I'm fourteen"_

"_You're twenty one"_

"_I'm fourteen"_

"_You're twenty one"_

"_I'm fourteen"_

"_Listen someone's been lying to you… because you're twenty one"_

"_What are you smoking?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Oh, I think you're smoking something cause it seems like you can't tell up from blue"_

_-Flash-_

"_So miss 'I'm fourteen', what is your name?" I ask I like to at least know my victims name._

"_I, pretty boy, am Kiesha Fay" she answered (you say it like this 'kai-E-sha')_

"_My name is cam" I strangely trust this girl, she may be a, pretty much assassin trained to lie, I knew she didn't lie unless it was necessary for her protection_

"'_kay pretty boy" she nodded_

_-Flash-_

"_Ah, cam my boy, "the devil slurred stumbling over to me "the time has come_

_And with that said, I started to talk_

"_sir, I would like to have everything on me right now to stay with me every time something happens to me" I asked_

"_Of course" as he said he raised his hand to my head and my last thought was_

_Good bye Lucy_

_-flash—_

I am back in present time. Well that was lot to take in.

"Castiel, I would like to go back to the others" I say empty, not that I'm upset or anything I'm just l a little shocked. "But for tonight I would like to rest. Could you take me tomorrow?"

It wasn't a question, I was telling him i want him to come with me. He nodded. I grabbed the, no not _the _anymore, Kiesha's art book and went to bed. The last thing I remember before I feel asleep was Muriel's voice

_Call me Fred, welcome home Cam_

.o.O.o.O.o.O. O.O.o.O.o.O.

A/n: good? Not good? Only 4 more chaps to go

Any questions just reply and I will Pm you the answer


	11. love triangle

A/n: uh nice to meet you all, my name is kie-chan you may from such productions as sick, pain or knick knack jack. And this is chapter 11 of on my own

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

I'm lying in bed at three in the morning, thinking over what had happened last night. The people I killed. Kiesha especially. The closest thing I have had to a proper friend for a while… since Daniel and me had our 'falling' out (play on word). I felt bad for doing killing them but feel broken knowing that their souls, souls of the innocent (not the Rogers dude thought), being kept in the devils personal cupboard, pinned to the wall for his entertainment. I hate that it's my fault. I will set them free one day, they won't be held for something they had no need to be a part of.

Then something occurred to me, Maddie. She's still out there somewhere and I got to find her. I owe her an explanation of sorts. I got up immediately, and ran to the front door. People don't know, but librarians get payed a lot. Minimum six thousand a week, mate I was set, but I don't like electronics. It just doesn't appeal to me in ways it does to others, I'm more of a stereo and mp3 player is good type of guy.

I was bolting down the street following a familiar path, one that I have had to run whenever I miss the bus but at night it seemed easier to run through. The cold, fresh breeze stinging against my warm skin, my feet seemed to push forwards going faster than they ever have. In curtain of the night, I almost felt like I was gliding above the ground, I used to hate the cold but now it felt refreshing on me. I liked it. The cold was my friend.

_Cam, this is bad, the only other angel that felt at home in the darkness and cold is the devil, not even the demons like col. In fact you always hated the cold, ever since you were created._

But I didn't care for the past; the cold was my friend now. And I was its.

I came to a stop in front of the door I have passed through so many times; everything was new in my eyes, the eyes of a supernatural being. I walked inside and sat at one of the computers.

Another awesome thing about owning the library, afterhours access to all resources so I don't really need a computer at home when there was one a few blocks away.

I logged in and searched the web for any possible results of Maddie Alice and I found a newspaper article.

I opened the file and read through the piece that has apparently occurred five months ago

Key sentences

**The young girl was sick**

**Her doctors tried everything**

**They sentenced her to a mental ward for the protection of herself and those around her**

**Maddie has admitted to killing her only blood relative, Emma Lauren **

**She told us of a demon, an angel and monster **

**She attempted suicide three times, one hanging and two cuttings**

**Maddie was showing signs of improvement so one day they took her to the roof but they didn't know that she was having an internal battle with herself and when they weren't looking she had thrown herself off the roof. **

**Her last words to a man who will not be specified due to confidentiality reasons were "Do you ever think as a hearse goes by, that you may be the next to die"**

I know that line she sang that song to me when we killed Emma.

Suicide, huh?

_Stupid girl, that's a one way ticket straight down_

Well, I will get her out too, they will all be freed

_Yeah, uh… dude heads up a pissed Castiel is right behind you, so I'll see you tomorrow, bye_

Coward

I turned to see storm sky eyes glaring straight into my soul. I looked sheepishly at the ground to avoid his accusing eyes

"Collo, never do that, I was worried sick, you scared the grace out of me" he ranted, oh, I will not be scolded like a child, I am just a few millennia younger than him. He has no right.

"What the hell, who do you think you are… you are not my father" I yelled at him and he seemed to sober on his anger

"No, I'm not your father… I am your brother, Collo, that is who I think I am and I am worried about you that's the hell" he smiled at me with reassurance.

We stood there for a good three minutes before either of us moved

"Cam, it is time, you must confront Lucy and Daniel" he whispered closely into my ear and I shivered

"Personal space Cas" I smile at him as he backs away with a grin. It doesn't hurt that back when we were angels, both of us; we took a look at this Dean Winchester Cassie-poo is supposed to fall in love with. He is so oblivious but I noticed that Cas was a tight ass. Oh well.

"Let's get moving then" I jump to my feet and felt my stomach drop as they were 'jumped ' as I put it to a random café and saw that Daniel and Lucy were sitting in one of the booths but I never noticed before, that Daniel was sitting a little bit far from Lucy, they weren't touching. It's not different to any past life but Daniel knew that Lucy won't die if they get close now, so what's up?

"Okay, this is your fight no I can do no more so I will report to Zachariah" he smiled as a good bye and he was gone.

I walked toward the café, I was through the door and five meters away, just seven steps and I would speak to them again. The longest journey I have ever been one and the closer I got to my target the more dread I felt coil in my stomach. When they looked my way my heart jumped out my throat, climbed up my ass and settled in my stomach. I froze as Lucy jumped into my arms with tears in her eyes. I felt at home with her arms around my waist but even more so when Daniels wrapped around me from behind.

Once the awkward moment and hugs were over, I stood there staring at them while they both had goofy grins

"Um… am I missing something?" I ask confused "last time we met you" I pointed at Lucy " you hated me, and you" I point at Daniel "and I aren't exactly on the best of terms"

"so you remember" Daniel grins at me

"Cam, I'm so sorry, you are one of my best friends" she threw herself at me once more

"It's okay Lucy, I am sorry for not confining in you before" I smile wrapping one arm around her waist and the other petted her hair.

Once Lucy and Cam had worked out their differences they sat back at the table, the table was one of the round tables with a 'U' type of bench around it, Lucy in between Daniel and I.

Daniel was leaning little too close to me for my liking, if anything he was leaning away from Lucy.

"Daniel, why do you hate Cam?" Lucy blurted

"What is this some sort-of confessional?" Daniel raises his brow

"Actually," I say "that answer should be clear. I love you, he loves you. Boom. Your answer "

"No" Daniel stares me in the eye

"What" Lucy asks, trying to get Daniel's attention?

"No" he repeats

"Well, then what is it?" Honestly, if not Lucy what the hell else did I do to this mother fucker?

"I love you" He answers, for a second I thought he was addressing Lucy but he was staring straight at me

"I hate you, because you choose her over me. One day we were cloud watching and he spotted you" he shoots Lucy a glare as his voice hisses with venom "and he fell. I was so angry. What did I do? I fell too. And I made you fall in love with me. If I couldn't have you, I would make sure she won't either"

"What?" I'm frozen, that's why "Daniel, all these years, for nothing"

"For nothing?" he looked bewildered

"You wasted, over a thousand years for nothing?" I ask

"I love you" he yells

"You were my brother!" I yell back, Lucy sitting quietly

"You don't understand, God put us together, you were made for me, just as Muriel was made for you" speechless I sat there

"But… Cas said no one knew about Muriel"

"I know everything about you Cam, I love you" he smiles warmly at me

" I love you" Daniel drew in a breath and locked eyes with me, his shining with determination "and I want you to choose me over her"

-O-

A/n: dun dun daaa…

What will happen… I'm actually trying to decide what will happen. In my original plot this didn't happen.

3 more chaps to go. Oh the third is optional. You get a back ground check on Kiesha, Maddie and Emma. Make your opinion known


	12. the choice

A/n: ta da. I'm sorry for the lateness of all my updates but I am a very lazy person. So, I'm sorry.

Anyway, quoting the wise

"I wish I was a man so I could be a drag queen"

And for chapter twelve

-o-

"Daniel," Lucy said weakly "I loved you, I have lived hundreds times… for you" Her eyes tearing up… wait. Loved?

"Well, I had hoped when you died the first time, that you'd say dead" he hissed the last part at her, hurt filling her eyes while I sat there having an internal battle.

What is going on?  
_You know this would actually explain a lot_

What do you mean? Explains what?

_Well, back in heaven, Daniel and you were inseparable. I always thought he was getting too close to us_

"Him" Daniel interrupted my conversation with Muriel; I had opted to calling him that.

"What?" Lucy asked a bit put off by the way Daniel was acting like an ass towards her. Completely ignoring her and for some reason, I don't really care

"Not 'us', just you" Daniel seems to have his eyes glued to me. Through this whole 'meeting' is eyes never strayed from me

"What are you talking about?" Lucy crossed her arms completely and utterly confused

"I don't care about you Muriel, I only want Cam" he reached over the table and grabbed my hand, and as soon as his fingers ghosted over my skin my hand jerked off the table as if I had been shocked. When Daniel saw my reaction, he flinched. "Cam, I do love you. More than anything, you don't remember but-"

_He remembers Daniel, he remembers everything_

"You… what, how?"

"Castiel showed me" I answer simply, I think that it just hasn't sunk in yet, the fact that I am now in Luc's place. Man, I feel bad for her now.

_It should be simple, but you and Daniel have more history than you and Lucy_

"Ah, Cas… I was always a bit jealous of him" he smiled with a faraway look "if you weren't with me, you were with him. I didn't like that I wasn't the only one you could talk to. You and Cas were always close. You and me, we were best friends, we hung out all the time and we trusted each other. But Castiel was your brother, you didn't need to hang out to be close to one another, you told him everything. I knew he didn't love you like I do and the feeling was mutual… but still"

"Cam, say something" Lucy grabbed my hand under the table but I jerked away, stood up and slid out of the booth

"What do you want me to say?" I look in to her wide eyes "'I love you?', 'I choose you', what? What do you want me to say?" I threw my hands up addressing both of them

"Cam" Lucy said in a tone that I couldn't pin point but I knew I didn't like it. And from Daniels face, he knew I didn't like it.

_The tone of a parent addressing their petulant child _

"Don't you dare 'Cam' me!" I mock "for thousands of years you chose him" I point an accusing finger at Daniel "and he didn't even love you, you did it in this life too. But when you find out he's been playing us, you jump to me. Forgive me for thinking that it shouldn't be like that and that I don't get down on my knees and profess my love on to you. My lord" I mock bow

A burst of chuckling caused my head to snap in the direction of a young waitress, whose name is Chris (all those who watch supernatural should know the name Christo, inside joke).

"Ah, a lovers tiff is it?" she spoke with a slight Australian accent "over such a silly little thing"

"What?" Lucy looked take back, there was like two other people in this café including the waitress.

How long has she been standing there?

_Since your rant started, oh ignorant one_

"you youngsters" _youngsters, she looks like sixteen at the oldest _"so much drama. You're love triangle, watching you is like watching Shakespeare's mid-summer night dream, ah I haven't seen that in fifty years"

We all stood there looking at this thing that is obviously not human. As she stares back at us.

"you know for a fallen, a demon and a Nelphim, you are rather slow" she giggles "and Cam, Kiesha was one of mine, how could you take her?" she asked with a sudden grave expression

As I was about to as something Lucy interrupted "Nelphim?"

"Wrong Question" Chris answered and like that she was gone, well shit

_Well said my friend_

"Cam, follow your heart, and you will know who you want" Daniel and Lucy sat forward still in the booth waiting for my answer.

I let myself think for a second.

Lucy

Daniel

Lucy

Daniel

Lucy

Daniel

Lucy

Daniel

It's like heads or tails.

Two years ago it would have been Lucy hands down; I would fall to the ground and thank everyone in

the universe for the chance. But things change, my time apart from Lucy showed me that I could

like other people and that Daniel is one of them.

We stood/sat in silence for a good few minutes, before the whole thing Chris said came to mind

"Nelphim, you're a Nelphim that would explain the whole feeling closer to you thing" I smile

"Cam now is not the time to stall" Daniel urge impatiently

"Fine" I closed my eyes and thought about whom I saw myself falling for, and having a future with.

Daniel and Lucy were good people and I love them both but I know which one I love more

"I choose…" I say opening my eyes

**A/n: **that is all see ya next time… nah I'm screwing with you, hears the rest

"I choose Daniel" (le gasp)

There was silence

"Why?" was both their reply's

"Because I love him, and my time away from you, Lucy, showed me that I could live a happy life, I tried

dating and right now, I know I still have feelings for you but I just don't love you like I did a year ago" I

smile warily turning to Daniel "you know Daniel, if you had told me you loved me before I saw Lucy I

would most defiantly had said I love you back. Not once I saw her, you knew that was dumb and you

would have been rejected"

"I love you, Cam" he gets up and wraps his arms around me

And I say the one thing he has been waiting for since… god literally knows when

"I love you too, Daniel"

**a/n: **sorry, I'm sorry. This pairing just really started to appeal to me. If you want I will write an alternate

ending. One more necessary chapter and two possible bonus. The alternate and the background check

love kie-chan


	13. in conclusion

**A/n:** my name is Kie-chan and I am a fanfic-aholic. Nice to meet you all we are her at this NMF (no more fanfic) meeting to say that if any of you go to the next meeting I will kill you.

Continuing

This is the last compulsory chapter…

Yay

Remember to tell me if you would like an alternate ending (Lucy/Cam) or a background check on Emma Maddie and Kiesha

-0-

- A few days later -

We, Lucy, Daniel and myself, are all sitting in the cramped living room of my small apartment. We had worked over everything. Lucy was a little hurt over being dumped by both of us in one life time. Kinda sucks for a girl, but we later found out that she had a dirty little secret. She has a major yaoi fetish. Good god.

We are currently playing monopoly. And boy we are having problems. Lucy is the banker because she is the only one who can't adlib with lying like us. Daniel and I are fighting because he refused to pay the fee for landing on my square.

"For the last time I will not pay a $600 fee for landing on Mayfair "Daniel yells shielding his money

"You gotta the rules say so, now gimmie the money" I whine swiping at his money with no avail

"No, you cheated you bought all the expensive places" he yells indignantly

"NO I invested in blowing all my money on the small properties taxing you two, earning and saving my money and buying the high end blocks" I grin at my logic

_So serious for such a childish trivial thing_

"Shut up Muriel" both I and Daniel yell at him

_It's like an episode of that show 'grumpy old men'_

Muriel then shut up after receiving a flash of the pixie room from the far corner of my mind.

"Wow, you guys need professional help" Lucy giggles

"I had professional help, the doctor they assigned me turned out to my big brother. He encouraged me to find you guys after telling me that I was a demon and that he himself is an angel. I am starting to question the governments idea of helpful to their patients" I grin as her face falls, I haven't had this much fun in years.

Daniel was sitting on the sidelines glad for their distraction, because from where he was sitting he was about to lose the game to Lucy and Collo. So if he were too quietly (and on propose) knock the board off the small table he would not lose. So he does just that while faking a yawn and kicks the table causing it to become disastrous and messy.

"What the hell mate, you did that on purpose" I Yell and Lucy stands arms crossed ready to kick some girly fallen angel lover boy's ass.

"You have no proof" He stands to defend his honour arms crossed

I show him the flash of the moment and you can see his intent clear on his face, he did it purposely

"Okay, I didn't want to lose" He hung his head

"You are learning, it will blow over quicker if you concede" I grin victoriously head held high, kinda hard when you are the only one sitting.

Daniel and I are like wood. Put a spark between us and it will ignite the flame, and one of us will go out eventually, and so far Daniel tends to cool faster than myself. I win as always

"You two are like the last… forever never happened" Lucy smiles at us happily. I forgot to mention miles and Lucy kind of hit it off. They really like each other and I can see that. Although I don't love her any more, I still did love her this whole time so…. I kinda over reacted when I saw how they look at each other, so now Daniel and I am her overbearing Dad that Miles has to impress. After about an hour, we really started to get along. We gave them our blessing.

"Like I said at the café, we were made for each other, even though Cam hated me not a week ago, Collo loves me now because I apologised and we worked it out" Daniel smiles wrapping his arm around my waist possessively

"What have I told you," I growl pulling away, game completely forgotten " I am the seme in this relationship"

"Na-uh, I am" Daniel pouts "I'm the fallen so I'm on top"  
"I'm a fallen too"

"I'm on top"  
"no I am"

"no I am"

"Guys, I can settle this" Lucy smiles walking over to he bag pulling out her laptop "there is a site and I will tell you everything you want to know"

_The ulke/seme test?_

What has she been looking up

So we take the test.

I got sadistic seme

"Fuck yeah Daniel, you my bitch" I pump my fist in the air

"Wait for Daniel to take the test then we shall see what happens" lucy grins

Daniel takes the test

Innocent uke holy shit

They turn to me expecting some big reaction. But instead I calmly announce

"See Daniel, you are my bitch" I grin like the cheesier cat

"How does that work, according to Lucy most of our answers were the same" Daniel yells indignantly

"Please the internet knows all, all hail Google" I say bowing before bowing before

"Bull fuck, I am the Seme and you will submit to my will because of wha you are" Daniel smirked

"Oh?" I say challengingly with a smirk "and what night I be?"

"Amma a adna" he said in enochian and boy did it turn me on, he said I was cursed with obedience

"So, what should I do?" I hold that smirk on my face

"Sal vach tay" obey

Our intimate moment was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. We look towards Lucy who shots us an apologetic look and answers her phone. It was Miles; he wants to go out for dinner, so Lucy said her good bye and left us alone.

"Well, it's just the two of us, sitting here, alone" grinned Daniel "what should we do?" he waged his brow suggestively

I decided to be a douche nozzle "play Uno"

Daniel looked like he wanted to strangle me, but instead he sighed and grabbed the Uno cards

_Fuck yes imma kick you asses _

"screw off, Muriel, it's just me and Collo" Daniel glared at me as though he could see Muriel

_No Colopartiron was mine first, you can go screw yourself _

Well I just want to play, so locked Muriel in the most torturing place in my mind, the part that has 1D stuck in it.

"you are cruel" Daniel smiled

"oh, am I?" I jump on Daniel and proceed to kiss the life out of him, as soon as I was satisfied with the hard on he had, I jumped off, and run to the shower.

"yes, you are fucking cruel" Daniel muttered

"Are you coming" I yell from the bathroom

"but I love you"

A/n: well that's the end of the story, they just go on living mundane lives. Moving here and there.

Now you must inform me as to if you want the bonus stories. You will find out what happened to Maddi, emma and kiesha


End file.
